La ultima batalla
by MillanWarthWarrior
Summary: akane es scuestrada por un enemigo nuevo, es posible que esta vez sea demasiado para Ranma, podrá trarela de vuelta,la historia terminara en un final inesperado?. ¡NUEVO CAP.!
1. Chapter 1: Inicio

Mi primer Fic espero les guste quejas y sugerencias un review, para asi mejorar cada vez , más.

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (salvo los inventados por mi)

**Capitulo 1.- Inicio.**

Era una noche nublada en Nerima, Ranma se encontraba en el tejado viendo al cielo próximamente tendría que enfrentarse a uno sus rivales más poderosos, lucia concentrado, preocupado pero a la vez su rostro transmitía un sentimiento de calma, el cielo estaba especialmente estrellado como si le dijese que esa podría ser la ultima vez que lo podría ver.

Todo comenzó un mes después de la boda fallida, todo había estado normal los posteriores días, las prometidas iban y venían, Kuno y su teatrito, y Ryoga apareciendo 1 vez por semana como P-Chan o con su verdadera forma, sin embargo, ese día fue, diferente, P-Chan llego con unas marcas que eran signos palpables de una brutal y difícil pelea.

Akane - ¡P-Chan! ¿Qué te pasó?

-"Ranma" grito preocupada Akane por la salud del cerdo, Ranma acudió de inmediato al llamado de auxilio, el mismo se quedo impactado Ryoga era uno de los pocos que se le podrían igualar en fuerza además era más resistente que él, gracias al entrenamiento del bakusai tenketsu, sin embargo estaba muy, mermado físicamente, Ranma debía actuar pero no podía dejar que se dieran cuenta del secreto detrás de P-Chan

¿Se descubrirá el secreto de P-Chan?

¿Qué hará Ranma? ¿Quién es el nuevo enemigo?

¿Quién ganara en el Shogi? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas?

Eso lo sabrán siguiendo este Fic.

Bueno al fin lo comencé estaré tratando de escribirlo al menos cada semana, pero en fin, prometo seguir con este Fic, en el siguiente habrá más interacción entre personajes, y será más largo.


	2. Chapter 2:Secretos

He aquí la continuación de la historia.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Capitulo 2.- Secretos.**

Ranma sabía que Ryoga corría peligro si se quedaba así y más aun con las graves heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, el cerdo se sentía frío, y a pesar de su color negro profundo lucia pálido y sin fuerzas, Ranma debía actuar rápido si quería que su amigo tuviera esperanza "¡Ranma!" grito Akane mientras le entregaba el cerdo a su prometido, "salvalo llévalo al veterinario eres más rápido corre" dijo Akane entre sollozos con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, "si ya voy Akane" dijo Ranma y dirigió con Ryoga en brazos al hospital, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar, meditar y reflexionar sobre que sería más conveniente, dejar a Ryoga como P-chan, o convertirlo en humano, más aun ¿Cómo mantendría el secreto de Ryoga, Ranma tomo la más sensata decisión, "debo llevarlo al hospital y hacer convertirlo a su estado normal.

**En el Hospital**

Ranma , esperaba en el pasillo, sin embargo no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen del cerdo malherido, "quién rayos pudo dejar en ese estado a Ryoga, a Mousse le gusta jugar con cuchillos sin embargo en estos días el Shampoo, y Cologne se encontraban en China, quizá Saffron, no aun sigue siendo un bebe, es imposible", mientras Ranma esperaba en la sala de espera, Akane se dirigía al consultorio del veterinario, grande fue su sorpresa cuando le dijeron que Ranma no había acudido al veterinario, "tal vez" acertó a decir, "no es im posible P-Chan está", Ranma recordó que Akane iría donde el veterinario, así que debía ir por ella y… decirle que paso con P-chan.

A unas cuadras del Veterinario Akane caminaba cabizbaja hacia el dojo, su rostro emanaba tristeza e irradiaba melancolía, no podía dejar de pensar en cuantos momentos habia pasado junto a su fiel amigo P-Chan, sus ojos comenzaron humedecerse con lagrimas, no quería aceptar que P-Chan podría muerto, estaba a punto de soltar el llanto cuando Ranma apareció y la sujeto de la cintura con sus brazos, él sabía que estaba destrozada, podía verlo en sus ojos, -Akane yo, Tengo algo importante que decirte, es… hacerca de… P-Chan, y también tiene que ver con Ryoga - ¿Qué tiene que ver Ryoga en esto?, no me digas que, el.. fue capaz de - así es, Ryoga -"¡No!", grito Akane mientras su aura de combate comenzaba a aparecer, era un aura diferente a la ya conocida "matar a Ranma", esta irradiaba coraje, y orgullo, mientras que la que ahora la rodeaba contenía sentimientos peores, tales como odio rencor tristeza, ira y muchos otros, sin embargo las siguientes tres palabras de Ranma, congelaron el aura de Akane, dejándola en un estado de shock, "Ryoga es P-Chan", definitivamente esas palabras impactaron la mente de Akane, era posible que Ryoga, la persona más amable que conocía le hubiese mentido tanto tiempo.

Ranma le explico la situación a Akane, desde cómo se dio cuenta que Ryoga era P-Chan, el porqué sentía celos cuando ella estaba con él, etc., sin embargo Akane no se molesto y de hacho que do un poco más tranquila, sabía que Ryoga se pondría bien, era muy fuerte. Ranma llevo a Akane al hospital donde se encontraba Ryoga, cuando llegaron el doctor aparto a Ranma de Akane, debía comentarle algo en privado, Ella se dirigió al cuarto donde se encontraba Ryoga, estaba inconsciente pero estaba vivo, eso era lo importante por el momento, las aclaraciones se harían después, "Ryoga ¿quién te hizo esto?" se preguntaba la joven de cabellos azules, preocupada más por lo que podría pasar con Ranma, en ese momento Ranma entro a la habitación, "Akane debemos irnos al dojo, hay algo que debo decirles a todos, creo que tendremos que llamar a Ukyo También" dijo Ranma con una voz seria "está bien pero ¿Qué pasa?" la joven lucía preocupada , mientras era cargada en brazos por su prometido, te lo explicare cuando lleguemos con Ukyo.

¿Qué será lo que el doctor le dijo a Ranma en privado?

¿Por qué necesitan hablar con Ukyo? ¿Qué tienen que ver los demás en esto?

¿En verdad estará bien Ryoga? ¿Cuándo aparecerá el nuevo enemigo?

¿Cómo será?

Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de este Fic, por el momento es todo, dije que cada semana pero esto ya lo tenía. Si les parece interesante o les quedan intrigas de lo que puede ocurrir dejen un review, con sus dudas, quejas, comentarios, críticas, etc. En el próximo capítulo comienza lo sobrenatural.


	3. Chapter 3: El mensaje

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, Excepto Seinosuke.

**Capitulo 3.- El mensaje.**

Ranma saltaba de techo en techo por las casas de Nerima con akane en brazos rumbo al U-Chan´s , debía darse prisa antes de que fuera tarde, Al parecer el doctor le había dicho algo muy importante, como para que se preocupara tanto por Ukyo. Akane, celosa por la repentina atención a Ukyo, preguntaba a Ranma sin obtener respuesta, "¿adondevamos Ranma?, ¿qué tiene qué ver Ukyo en esto?" Ranma solo fruncia el seño mientras apresuraba el paso.

**En el U-Chan´s**

Ukyo preparaba un Okonomiyaki, después de todo ella también necesitaba alimentarse, se encontraba colocando la salsa en la pizza japonesa, cuando una extraña presencia apareció en el local, era un hombre un poco más alto que Ranma, con cabello negro medianamente largo que caía por su frente, vestía una chaqueta negra y debajo traía una camisa blanca desfajada, pantalón negro, sus ojos irradiaban Ira, desesperación, y su cuerpo emanaba una oscuridad demoniaca aún más grande que la del viejo Happossai, Ukyo que do petrificada debido a la gran cantidad de maldad que se encontraba frente a ella, "¿q, quién eres?"pregunto la chica del listón blanco, "mi nombre es…Seinosuke" dijo con una voz casi gutural el oscuro ser, mientras intentaba golpear a Ukyo, ella tomo su enorme espátula y golpeo a ese demonio con ella, sin embargo este ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, tomo de una muñeca a la joven para después, golpearla dejandola inconsciente.

Ranma y Akane Legaron al U-chan´s, y percibieron un olor a quemado, era el okonomiyaki que se quedo en el fuego cuando Ukyo fue atacada, al entrar Ranma se percato de la pesada energía maligna que se encontraba dentro del restaurante, Ranma miro la espalda de Seinosuke, quien se encontraba cargando a Ukyo en hombros, "¿qué le has hecho a Ukyo?" pregunto el chico de rojo, mientras usaba su Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken en el demonio que atacó a su vieja amiga, aquel ser sobrehumano simplemente tomo a ranma por el cuello y lo arrojo al otro lado del restaurante, Ranma se levanto y trato de usar su Mokou Takabisha, sin embargo el sabía que podría golpear a Ukyo, Akane, quién tratando de ayudar a Ranma con su mazo golpeo a Seinosuke en la cabeza fue fácilmente esquivada lo cual la dejo con la defensa baja, cosa que Seinosuke intento aprovechar en vano pues Ranma lo golpeo con una variante del Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken utilizando las espátulas que se encontraban en el restaurante, Seinosuke dejo caer pesadamente a Ukyo en el piso mientras desaparecia sin dejar rastro alguno.

"¿qué pasó?" pregunto preocupada Akane, mientras se acercaba al lugar donde Ranma atendía a ukyo inconsciente, "el ataco a Ryoga " ranma miro sus puños que parecían haber golpeado un muro de hierro, "¿quie te pasó?" pregunto Akane mientras miraba las manos de Ranma, " Akane debemos irnos ya, ytendremos que llevar a U-Chan con nosotros" Akane asintió y ambos se dirigieron a toda prisa al Dojo.

**En el Dojo**

Genma y Sun jugaban Shogi mientras conversaban Nabiki se encontraba Mirando TV y Kasumi lavaba los trastosayudada por la madre de Ranma, cuando un Ruido se escucho, El altar del dojo se había caído, "bueno parece que, ya ha comenzado" dijo Sun com un tono de preocupació a su amigo de toda la vida, "así es Tendo creo que es hora, jaque", "bueno en ese caso no creo que Ranma tarde tanto en llegar", y la predicción del jefe de la familia Tendo fue correcta, en ese instante, Akane y Ranma llegaron con Ukyo aun inconsciente, Ranma estaba preocupado por Ukyo pero aún más lo estaba por quien seguiría, sabía que venían por el pero, ¿por qué estaba atacando a los otros ese sujeto?, y peor aún ¿por que sus manos se habían lastimado tanto?, "quiero hablar un momento con todos ustedes" dijo seriamente Ranma mientras tomaba a su prometida de la muñeca, de una manera especial, siempre que lo hacía era para protegerla o para huir, sin embargo, esta vez se noto por su mirada de preocupación y por la delicadeza con la cual tomo su mano, quizá quería sentir un poco de apoyo que le diera valor para lo que iba a decir sin embargo la manera en que Ranma tomo a su prometida, dio lugar a las especulaciones por parte de la familia, Ranma levanto la voz y dijo "cállense y déjenme hablar por una vez ¿quieren?" el lugar se quedo silencio al comprender que se trataba de algo serio, "¿Qué ocurre hijo?" pregunto Nodoka preocupada por la seriedad que Ranma transmitía, "Ryoga fue Atacado y casi muere" dijo Ranma a la familia quienes se sobresaltaron por todo lo que implicaba el hacho de qué alguien hubiese podido siguiera derrotar a Ryoga, "además atacaron a Ukyo y la dejaron inconsciente", continuo Ranma sin inmutarse "pero", se detuvo un poco Ranma, dio un suspiro mientras sujetaba con un poco más de fuerza la mano de akane como si quisiera darle a entender lo preocupado que se encontraba por ella, "Ryoga alcanzo a escribir algo muy importante, esto lo encontró el doctor en la cinta de Ryoga" y Ranma saca de su bolsillo un papel con algunas manchas de sangre, y comenzó a leer.

**La carta de Ryoga**

_Ranma, confío en que leeras esto, escucha un sujeto que se hace llamar Seinosuke, esta tras de ti, Akane y los demás, creo que Sampoo y Mousse se salvaron por estar en China, sin embargo me preocupa lo que pueda pasar con Akane y los demás en el Dojo, se que están en buenas manos, sin embargo, el es fuerte Ranma, en verdad es fuerte, cuida de Akane y de Ukyo, por favor viejo amigo. Ryoga._

"es por eso que quiero pedirles que mantengan las puertas y ventanas cerradas y que no habran a menos que estén seguros que soy yo" dijo Ranma un poco cabizbajo, a la familia, "pero, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?", dijo Akane con un poco de lagrimas en sus ojos, "¿acaso piensas irte?" dijo akane a punto de soltarse a llorar, Ranma se quedo callado, "muy bien hijo, solo cuidate, Tendo y yo nos encargaremos de cuidarlos" dijo Genma a su unigénito, cuando de pronto se escucho el ruido de agua cayendo sobre alguien, "Ranma ¿quisieras modelar este bonito regalo para mi?" Dijo el Viejo Happossai mientras era esquivado por Ranma y sujetado de sus ropas, "escuche viejo Happossai, se que esto suena raro, y más viniendo de mí pero, por favor cuide de todos aquí mientras no estoy" dijo Ranma ahora convertido en mujer; el viejo noto que por primera vez Ranma le pedia algo sin molestarse, y comprendió que algo no andaba bien, "Ranma no me mientas ¿Qué ocurre aquí?" tras explicárselo al anciano Ranma se dispuso a prepararse para salir, sin embargo necesitaba despedirse de Akane, el sabia que insistiría en ir, y que era posible que de un modo u otro se las arreglaría para ir con el, así que debía dejar las cosas claras y hacer que Akane entendiera, decidido se dirigió por última vez en la noche al cuarto de Akane, se detuvo en la puerta para escuchar lo que su bella prometida decia.

Akane se encontraba lorando mientras pensaba en lo que haría Ranma, sabía que era peligros que se fuera solo "estúpido Ranma, como se atreve a decir que se ira, y no decirme a donde, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Ranma", repetía Akane mientras gruesas lagirmas escurrían por su bello rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna y las estrellas, "Ranma, ¿en qué estarás pensando?" pensaba Akane cuando Ranma abrió la puerta, "perdóname por ser un estúpido" dijo Ranma, mientras Akane se sorprendia no tanto por el comentario sino por la forma en que Ranma lo tomo, por lo común Ranma hubiese protestado y comenzado una pelea de la nada, pero esta vez fue diferente, Ranma transmitía una sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad pero a la vez lucia preocupado parecía que toda esta situación lo había hecho madurar, "se que, no quieres que vaya pero sin embargo es algo que debo hacer, iré a entrenar, al bosque, haré una nueva técnica con la cual protegerte, a ti y a los demás" dijo mientras se acercaba a su prometida y limpiaba las lagrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas, y apreciaba sus brillantes ojos cafés, "Ranma, por favor no vallas quédate aquí, por favor" dijo Akane entre Sollozos mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Ranma, ella sabía que esta vez el rival era más fuerte, ni siquiera Saffron era tan fuerte, "Ranma quedate aquí, entre todos podremos con ellos", Akane intentaba convencerlo de que se quedara sin embargo la decisión ya estaba tomada Ranma la abrazo fuertemente, "Akane, Ryoga está en el hospital, Shampoo y Mousse en China, Ukyo inconsciente ,el único que podría ayudarme es Happossai, este comentario la molesto "y yo también, sabes lo fuerte que soy" dijo akane con un tono molesto, "si lo se pero no quiero que te pase nada malo Akane, porque, te…a…mo" esas palabras que siempre le habían costado tanto trabajo a Ranma decir, al fin las había dicho y fue gracias a ellas que Akane entendió cuan preocupado estaba Ranma por ella, así que permitió que Ranma se fuera a entrenar.

**En el bosque**

Seinosuke, se dirigía hacia una pequeña cabaña situada en el Bosque donde Ranma entrenaría, la cabaña parecía estar deshabitada desde tiempo atrás, por lo cual Seinosuke se encontraba habitando en ella, cuando entro se dirigió hacia un cuarto donde se encontraban Cologne, Mousse y Shampoo atados con cadenas a las paredes, "pronto los tendré a todos aquí y Ranma vendrá a mi trampa" dijo a sí mismo Seinosuke, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación y se dirigía a un mueble a pensar en su siguiente paso, no esperaba encontrarse con Ranma tan pronto y menos que impidiera que se llevase a Ukyo. Ranma monto su tienda y se preparo para dormir, después de todo había sido un largo día, necesitaba reponer energías para poder entrenar.

Esa mañana Ranma despertó y se preparo para entrenar debía encontrar una técnica que pudiese romper el Hierro como si este fuese papel, recordó el Bakusai Tenketsu de Ryoga, sin embargo Cologne, no estaba en Japón, o al menos eso pensaba Ranma, no tenía mucho tiempo así que debía pensar algo y Rápido, el fuego podía derretir el hierro y eso era algo que ya tenía pensado desde un principio, así que comenzó a concentrar su energía y convertirla poco a poco en calor, fue un proceso largo y al principio solo emitia un rayo de energía similar al Mokou Takabisha pero tras medio día de entrenamiento logro tranformar ese Rayo de energía luminosa, en uno de energía calorífica, sin embargo sus manos comenzaban a quemarse , lo cual significaba que, aún le faltaba algo para perfeccionar su técnica, durante ese entrenamiento, logro encontrar una variante del Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, combinándolo con el Mokou Takabisha, al final del día Ranma había logrado sacar un poco de chispas y algunas flamas pero no había conseguido lo que quería parecía que tardaría más de lo que él esperaba, "ah, creo que me podré ir pasado mañana en la mañana.

Akane miraba al cielo apreciando todas y cada una de las estrellas, contemplaba también las luz de la luna llena que había esa noche, no era la primera noche que la veía pero si era la más hermosa de todas las lunas que había podido mirar en sus 16 años de vida; a una gran distancia de Akane, Ranma miraba al cielo sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Akane, por un momento se olvido de Seinosuke, de los problemas que tenía y de su maldición, solo pensaba en Akane pero un extraño suceso capto su atención, parecía ser un meteorito que se dirigía hacia el, así que salió corriendo de su carpa y después se dio cuenta que era una chica que emanaba una luz intensa que poco a poco fue disminuyendo de intensidad, "hola" dijo la extraña chica de cabellos rizados y rubios con expresión pacifica y amigable, "uh, hola" contesto Ranma mientras se ponía en guardia ¿"quien eres tú?", pergunto Ranma un poco desconfiado " mi nombre es Sanako" contesto ella…

¿Qué o quién es Sanako? ¿qué tiene que ver con Seinosuke?

¿Logrará Ranma Perfeccionar su técnica?, ¿Bastará para vencer a Seinosuke?

¿Akane se pondrá celosa de Sanako?, ¿Habrá Lemon?, ¡despertará Ryoga?

Descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo de este emocionante Fic., se que dije que cada semana pero esto pasa a cada que pueda subirlos, ¿creen que deba haber lemon en el Fic, o no? Por favor dejen un review con sus dudas, quejas, sugerencias, respuestas y comentarios.

Gracias por su tiempo y atención.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelaciones

Bien, tuve algunos exámenes mucha tarea y es por ello que me tarde un poco en este capitulo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi,salvo Seinosuke y Sanako hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Capitulo 4.- Revelación.**

Una joven de cabellos largos, rubios y lacios, con profundos ojos grises, se acerco a él emanando una ligeramente enceguecedora luz blanca, su angelical rostro transmitía una enorme cantidad de sentimientos positivos, paz tranquilidad, esperanza confianza paciencia, etc., Ranma pese a los que la bella joven mostraba en su rostro, no pudo evitar sentirse desconfiado, así que se puso en posición de combate, "ah claro nunca confias en nadie nuevo que aparentemente sea fuerte" dijo seria pero con un tono burlesco la joven del inusual brillo, "¿quién eres y como supiste eso?" pregunto Ranma anonadado, ciertamente la joven no le era familiar, aunque claro, recordó que ni siquiera recordaba a Ukyo cuando volvió a verla, era posible que, fuera otra prometida, pero eso no explicaba el hecho de que hubiera caído del cielo y su cuerpo irradiara una luz blanca, "Descuida, no busco problemas, como ya te lo dije me llamo Sanako y soy un ángel", Ranma se extraño y pregunto "¿un ángel? ¿en que poza de Jusenkyo caíste para convertirte en uno?", dijo Ranma tratando de encontrar la razón por la cual un angel estuviese frente a el, aunque ciertamente era extraño era una posibilidad después de todo cualquier cosa podría haberse ahogado en Jusenkyo, "a cierto, lo de Jusenkyo si es un sitio maldito, pero lamento decepcionarte, los ángeles no podemos ahogarnos, pero" ella cambio el tema para explicarse su relación con Seinosuke.

**En el Dojo Tendo**

La familia se encontraba cenando, todo lucía tan diferente a cuando Ranma se encontraba presente, todo estaba en orden incluso Genma y Soun, se habían mantenido en silencio, Nabiki no había lanzado ningún comentario punzante, Akane se veía preocupada, no solo por el hecho de que Ranma se encontraba fuera sino porque Ryoga y Ukyo fueron derrotados tan fácilmente, Happossai había permanecido en silencio y extrañamente no había tocado su plato pareciera que sabía que algo se aproximaba, y quería estar preparado, kasumi y Nodoka parecían ser las más calmadas, claro solo aparentemente puesto que en sus ojo se notaba la preocupación por su hijo y futuro cuñado respectivamente, "Ranma" pensó Akane mientras suspiraba al terminar su plato de arroz, luego de terminar se levanto dio las gracias a Kasumi y se dirigió a su cuarto, se acerco a la ventana sellada por gruesas tablas de madera aseguradas con clavos, "estúpido Ranma" alcanzo a decir con la voz un poco quebrada mientras un par de lagrimas se escurrían por su mejilla, "como te atreves a irte y dejarme sola, acaso no sabes cuanto me preocupo por ti" dijo Akane con la voz completamente quebrada mientras alguien se acercaba a su habitación, "Akane" dijo Ukyo mientras abria la puerta del cuarto de Akane, esta ultima se seco rápidamente las lagrimas y se dirigió a Ukyo "¡Ukyo! Ya has despertado" dijo sorprendida la joven de cabellos azules, "Akane Ranma está en Peligro no podrá con el solo, debemos… debemos ir a ayudarlo", dijo la joven de largos cabellos castaños, "descuida Ranma estará bien" la seguridad con la que Akane espetó esas palabras lograron tranquilizar un poco a Ukyo quien se dirigió a la sala de estar.

**En el hospital.**

Ryoga se encontraba inconsciente en el hospital, parecía que se encontraba fuera de peligro sin embargo, esos ataques habían tocado puntos tan delicados que los doctores no estaban seguros de si se salvaría, "creo que no sobrevivirá" decía a sus colegas uno de los doctores "si se mantiene en reposo es muy posible que se salve" decía otro y comentarios que debatían la posible situación del joven de la pañoleta. Los doctores comenzaban a subir los ánimos a su caluroso debate que incluso parecía que en cualquier momento, comenzarían a pelear, en ese justo instante, Ryoga abrió los ojos, lentamente, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia los doctores, quienes aun se encontraban discutiendo, "¿Dónde están mis cosas?" pregunto el despistado chico de ojos aceitunados, a los sorprendidos doctores quienes se preguntaban ¿Cómo era posible que el chico hubiese despertado tan pronto apenas habían pasado dos días, "espere debe permanecer al menos otros tres días en reposo, aun no sabemos si es seguro que se esfuerce" dijo preocupado el doctor, a un exaltado Ryoga que ya lo sopesaba del cuello de su camisa. El Doctor accedió "amablemente", a señalar la ubicación de sus cosas al joven del colmillo quien al salir se dirigió al Dojo Tendo.

**Dojo Tendo**

El lugar se encontraba sospechosamente silencioso, se escucharon unos pasos que de la nada rompieron con el silencio del lugar, "bien, parece que el chico pensó bien las cosas veamos que tanto tiempo tardo en entrar" dijo Seinosuke riendo del débil esfuerzo de Ranma por mantenerlo alejado de sus seres queridos. Mientras se encaminaba a la puerta principal para derribarla y poder entrar el viejo Happossai se preparaba para la llegada del siniestro ser, sin embargo unos pasos se acercaban rápidamente hacia Seinosuke y posteriormente fueron impactando contra este unas pañoletas convertidas en navajas, y de nuevo comenzó una pelea difícil para el chico del colmillo, "me las pagarás esta vez no podrás derrotarme maldito demonio", Akane se encontraba en su habitación cuando escucho la voz de Ryoga, así que se apresuro a bajar a la sala de estar donde Ukyo y el viejo Happossai se encontraban listos para lo que se presentase, Ryoga lanzo una patada que fue fácilmente esquivada por Seinosuke quien contraataco con un puñetazo que dio de lleno en el rostro de Ryoga, este por su parte se levanto e inmediatamente lanzo una serie de golpes hacia el demoniaco ser, que no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar ninguno siendo diezmada de su fuerza por el joven del colmillo, ahora si te destruiré", grito furioso el joven de la pañoleta a un Seinosuke que se encontraba tirado en el piso, "Bakusai Tenketsu" grito Ryoga mientras las rocas alrededor de Seinosuke, enterraban a este ultimo que logro escapar utilizando sus extraños poderes, sin embargo algo andaba mal, Ryoga cayo pesadamente sobre su rodilla derecah y comenzó a sujetarse el abdomen al sentir húmedo su torax y abdomen Ryoga se levanto haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llegar hasta la puerta principal, que ya estaba siendo abierta para ingresar al malherido joven del colmillo, ninguno se explicaba cómo era que Ryoga había llegado tan pronto, normalmente esperarían que llegará en una semana como mínimo puesto que su terrible sentido de la orientación sumado al hecho de que se encontraba internado en el hospital lo harían permanecer lejos por un tiempo, sin embargo eso no importaba ahora, Ryoga estaba de nuevo en peligro y no se le podía llevar al hospital de nuevo Seinosuke lo buscaría y lo acabaría, pero Ryoga no había perdido mucha sangre y los primeros auxilios habían bastado para controlar la hemorragias, sus heridas internas que no cerraron del todo se habían agravado y Ryoga quedo inconsciente de nuevo, al menos había logrado que Seinosuke huyera por un tiempo pero ¿a qué costo?, "ryoga" pensó Ukyo quién precia ser la más preocupada por la salud del muchacho.

**En el Bosque**

Ranma, supervisado por Sanako pasó el resto del día entrenando en su nueva técnica, ahora ya no se quemaba las manos y las flamas ya eran controladas a mucho más del 100%, "bien creo que al fin esta lista", dijo Ranma sintiéndose orgulloso de su nuevo logro, "si pero por lo que ya te explique, será mejor que uses esto en tus muñecas", Sanako le dio a Ranma un par de muñequeras similares a las amarillas que usaba pero estas eran negras, su ropa estaba deshecha, y debido a que su técnica ya había sido perfeccionada, "Sanako creo que es tiempo de irnos, ya es tiempo de ir a casa y prepararme para pelear con Seinosuke", comentó el chico de la trenza "si tu adelantate, yo tengo arreglar un pequeño asunto" dijo Sanako dejando completamente intrigado a Ranma, quién a pesar de eso no le prestó mucha importancia, y se dirigió al Dojo.

**Cabaña.**

Seinosuke llegó nuevamente a la cabaña donde se encontraban secuestrados Shampoo, Mousse, y Cologne, abrió la puerta del cuarto donde para su sorpresa no había Nadie, "ja, parece que esas pequeñas ratas lograron escabullirse" dijo seriamente Seinosuke ante la desaparición de sus prisioneros, sin embargo no le preocupo demasiado, ¿podría ser que tuviese un as bajo la manga que involucrará a esos tres?, de cualquier modo solo se preocupo por descansar un poco y dormir, la pelea con Ryoga lo había dañado más de lo que esperaba, sin embargo sabía que Ryoga se había expuesto de masiado y ahora podría morir debido al sobresfuerzo que realizo en la pelea, quizás sus órganos internos, no soportarían otra pelea, sin al menos un par de semanas de descanso, eso le daba tiempo, "Ranma y Ryoga, jaja parece que las cosas van de acuerdo a lo planeado.

**Dojo Tendo.**

Ya había anochecido cuando Ranma se encontraba por llegar a la entrada del Dojo, Sanako apareció de la nada frente a él "ya llegue, perdón por la demora" dijo inocentemente el angel que entreno a Ranma, "nah descuida ya estamos aquí, será mejor que entremos y le expliquemos todo a mi familia, solo espero que….", Ranma se detuvo mientras una gota de sudor frío recoria su espalda tan solo de imaginarse la rabieta que haría su prometida al verlo llegar con otra chica, "pasa algo Ranma, ¿Por qué te detienes?" pregunto Sanako, "no no es nada, entremos", cuando Ranma abrió la puerta, pudo notar el brillo de felicidad en los ojos de Akane, que rápidamente cambiaron denotando celos e ira hacia su "infiel y mujeriego" prometido, Ranma tragó saliva para luego armarse de valor y sujetar la muñeca de su prometida de una manera que transmitió seguridad a la mano de Akane, la sujeto con tanta delicadeza pero con la suficiente fuerza para evitar que su mazo que no se sabe a ciencia cierta de donde aparece, la abrazo tiernamente para decirle "te extrañe mucho, Akane", susurro Ranma de una manera casi imperceptible para que solo ella, la única que debía saberlo lo escuchara, estás palabras enfriaron la ira y rabia de Akane quién bajó su mazó y pregunto con un fingido tono de indiferencia, "¿quién es ella?" dijo señalando a Sanakao, quien se encargo de presentarse por si misma, "mi nombre es Sanako, soy un ángel que fue enviado para ayudar a Ranma a destruir a Seinosuke, y mantener la paz y el orden en este mundo" espetó Sanako, mientras la mayoría de la familia escuchaba atenta los detalles sin importancia diferencia de Nabiki que solo se preocupo por ver la televisión, "¿entonces tu y Ranma no son pareja?", dijo Soun mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos, "muy bien pues parece que mi hijo le fue fiel a su prometida, esto me huele a boda Tendo", dijo más que nada en un grito el padre de Ranma, a su viejo amigo, "oh mi hijo, es tan varonil" dijo Nodoka sintiéndose orgullosa de su hijo, Ranma estaba a punto de reprochar cuando Akane le hizo una seña y Ranma se dirigió a ella, "ven, sígueme" le susurro al oído Akane mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo dirigía a la habitación donde se encontraban solos Ryoga y Ukyo, "¡¿qué?, que Ryoga despertó" dijo sorprendido Ranma, "sí, pero baja la voz Ryoga esta inconsciente", dijo Akane mientras abria la puerta de la habitación", Ukyo se había quedado dormida en el pecho de Ryoga, "Akane ven vamos a un lugar donde estemos más solos" dijo Ranma en voz baja mientras cargaba en brazos a Akane, y la llevaba a la Azotea, "Akane, quiero que sepas que…." Las palabras de Ranma se ahogaron cuando vio el rostro de suprometida ser iluminado por la luz de la luna y las estrellas "¿si Ranma?" pregunto Akane al chico de la trenza, "te vez tan bella" inconscientemente dijo lo que estaba pensando, Akane se que do en silencio mientras miraba detenidamente los ojos azules de su prometido, acerco lentamente su rostro al de él , quien correspondió al acercamiento y poso sus labios en los de ella para darle un tierno e inocente a su prometida, ambos se sonrojaron y akane bajo del tejado y se dirigió a su habitación, "Ranma" dijo Akane mientras acariciaba sus labios recordando el suceso anterior, Rama se quedo en el techo admirando el cielo que estaba parcialmente nublado, había unas cuantas nubes alrededor de la luna que la hacían lucir bellísima y el cielo extramente estrellado hacía un efecto de reflexión que orillo a Ranma a pensar en la pelea sería difícil y no sabía si sería la última vez que vería el cielo, se decidió a bajar para darse un baño y acostarse a dormir.

¿Dónde estarán Shampoo Mousse y la bisabuela? ¿Habrá algo entre Ryoga y Ukyo?

¿Ranma se enfrentará a Seinosuke? ¿Su nueva técnica será suficiente?

¿Como se llamará? ¿ Habrá Lemon? ¿sobrevivirá Ryoga?

Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo de este interesante Fic, por favor dejen reviews si les interesa el Fic, así mismo si tienen dudas, comentarios, quejas sugerencias, ¿vuelvo a preguntar si quieren lemon o no?, jessisaotome, gracias por tus comentarios y no no verás a Ranma de infiel de hecho eso forma parte del cuerpo del fic así que no lo verás de Gigoló, jaja, en fin como ya les dije acepto quejas comentarios etc.

Por su atención y tiempo de leer este Fanfic les doy las gracias como ya lo dije esta semana no tuve mucho tiempo pero aquí esta el capitulo al fin.


	5. Chapter 5: ¿donde está?

Hago esto sin fines de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi salvo Sanako y Seinosuke.

**Capitulo 5.- ¿Dónde está?**

**En el bosque**

Tres sombras recorrían sigilosamente el lugar tratando de no ser encontrados, hasta que el ruido de una caída rompió con el silencio, "estúpido Mousse, saber que no ver nada sin gafas, ¿por que no ponértelas?" dijo Shampoo a Mouse quien se dolía de la cabeza, a la vez que Shampoo acomodaba las gafas que el joven llevaba en la cabeza, "lo siento Shampoo es solo que pensé que las había olvidado" dijo Mousse fingiendo que no sabía que traía puestos sus lentes en la cabeza, "cállense los dos que debemos llegar al dojo para comunicarle a Ranma lo sucedido, el debe conocer la debilidad de ese maldito ser que se hace llamar Seinosuke", los dos jóvenes asintieron al comentario de la bisabuela amazona, y posteriormente se dirigieron silenciosamente al dojo tendo.

Seinosuke se encontraba meditando cual sería su próxima jugada, sabía que sus antiguos prisioneros representaban un gran peligro para él, también estaba consciente que había subestimado a Ranma, la única ventaja visible era Ryoga quien por más que quisiera no podría hacer nada porque sus amigos se lo impedirían, tomo un trago de sake y cerró los ojos "ya lo tengo" dijo mientras una maléfica risa salía de su boca, "definitivamente eso haré, y creo que será este día", definitivamente algo tenía planeado pero ¿quién sería su victima está vez? ¿Ukyo, Akane, Nodoka o quién?

**Dojo Tendo**

Ranma, entro a la habitación y se preparo para dormir, se recostó boca arriba, bocabajo, de lado y de muchas formas pero no consiguió conciliar el sueño, Sanako dijo que volveria que tenía algo que hacer, debía volver con el señor y recibir nuevas indicaciones, "_volveré por la mañana"_, recordó Ranma las palabras de Sanako mientras unos pasos se escuchaban por el pasillo, Ranma conocía a la perfección esos pasos, esos pasos a los cuales estaba dispuesto a escuchar por el resto de su vida, así que se dispuso a salir para hablar con su prometida, "¿tampoco puedes dormir?" pregunto Ranma con una voz baja mientras tomaba de la cintura a su prometida, "si es que, no puedo dejar de pensar en…" Akane hizo una pausa, ciertamente no sabía en que pensaba, en momentos no podía dejar de pensar en que podría ocurrir con Ranma, en otros no dejaba de pensar en Ryoga aunque, sabía lo que el había hecho, y más recientemente no podía dejar de pensar en su prometido, el recuerdo de aquel tierno beso que ambos se dieron sonrojo sus mejillas, "he tenido muchas cosas en que pensar" dijo Akane mientras tomaba a su prometido de una muñeca y lo dirigía, a la habitación donde habían dejado solos a Ryoga y Ukyo, al parecer Ryoga seguía inconsciente, el y Ukyo dormían plácidamente Ukyo se encontraba recostada en el pecho de Ryoga, akane se disponía a abrir la puerta, sin embargo Ranma tomo su muñeca y la miro fijamente a los ojos, era una mirada tan tierna que logro que por unos momentos ambos se olvidaran de todo y de todos, y únicamente existieran ellos dos, Ranma miraba fijamente a los ojos de su prometida, esos hermosos ojos color café achocolatado, en los cuales tantas veces se había perdido, tampoco podía dejar de observar su boca, esa boca que anteriormente ya había besado; por su parte, Akane se encontraba totalmente perdida en los profundos ojos azules de su prometido mientras recordaba su anterior beso, ninguno de ellos podía soportar las ganas de besarse nuevamente, Akane cerro sus ojos casi automáticamente mientras acercaba su rostro al de Ranma quien correspondió sujetándola de sus caderas, para sentirla suya, luego acerco sus labios a los de ella para así darle un beso que pareciera demostraba el amor y la atracción que desde un principio negaron tenerse mutuamente, comenzaron a abrazarse y acariciase el uno al otro cuando unos familiares pasos se acercaron a ellos y los obligaron a separarse, "¿no creen que es muy tarde para que estén solos por los pasillos?" dijo pícaramente la madre de Ranma a la pareja de enamorados quienes a pesar de que la oscuridad los ayudaba ya se encontraban sudando, y ante el comentario acertado de Nodoka se sonrojaron tanto que un Tomate se veria palido junto a ellos, ambos tragaron saliva mientras Nodoka se acercaba a susurrarles al oído "deberían ir a su habitación, es más comodo", dijo Nodoka mientras les cerraba un ojo, ""bueno Akane, bu.. buenas noches nos vemos mañana", dijo Ranma muy nervioso, "uh, sí, hasta mañana Ranma", y la pareja se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones, no sin antes darse un `beso de buenas noches´.

**En la habitación.**

Ryoga había despertado cerca de 15 minutos después de la llegada de Ranma, lo primero que vio fue el bello rostro de una Ukyo dormida, fue imposible para el apartar la vista de la chica del liston blanco en la cabeza quien tras unos minutos despertó, "Ryoga despertaste" dijo eufórica Ukyo quien se sonrojo tras darse cuenta de la boba sonrisa de Ryoga, "pero dime Ryoga ¿Cómo te sientes?", pregunto Ukyo desviando el tema, para así tratar de escapar del anterior suceso, "me siento bien, aunque…" el dejo de hablar para pasar a un tono de seriedad que nunca antes se le había escuchado, pareciera que recordó las palabras que le dijo el doctor antes de que lo obligara a devolverle sus ropas, "espera muchacho aun no estas en condiciones de irte, no se si puedas esforzarte mucho, tus órganos están demasiado dañados", esas palabras helaron la espalda del joven del colmillo, un poco tarde pero no demasiado, recordó cuánta sangre perdió durante su segundo encuentro con Seinosuke, "Ukyo, creo que es tiempo de que ordene mis sentimientos", dijo seriamente Ryoga a la chica de cabellos castaños que se encontraba sonrojada ante las palabras del joven, "Ry.. Ryoga a que te refieres, ¿es qué acaso tu?", dijo Ukyo un poco insegura, "así es, Ukyo, yo, yo…¡Por fin le confesare mi amor a Akane", gritó Ryoga mientras Ukyo agachaba la cabeza, "estúpido Ryoga" balbuceo Ukyo mientras mantenía la cabeza agachada, "¿por que no puede dejar de pensar en ella?, después de todo, ella ya acepto que ama a Ranma" pensó entristezida Ukyo, "Ukyo, Ukyo" dijo Ranma mientras desesperadamente despertaba a Ukyo quien se encontraba recostada en el pecho de Ryoga, "qué, ¿todo fue un sueño?" se pregunto a si misma Ukyo, "Ukyo date prisa debemos buscar a Akane, no la encuentro por ningún lado", dijo Ranma, su rostro demostraba lo preocupado que se encontraba, y no por nada, la noche anterior a esa se había estado tan cerca de ella era una de las pocas veces en las que le demostraba cuanto la quería, y hoy solo el tiempo en el cual estuvo dormido basto para que ella desapareciera, Ranma se sentía culpable, como es que no pudo sentir presencia alguna, en el dojo, ¿por qué?, ¿por que a ella?, el pensamiento que cruzo la mente de Ranma lo lleno de furia, no podía dejar de pensar en Seinosuke secuestrando a su amada, esa furia que Ranma no podía contener lo orillo a salir del dojo, a toda prisa sin embargo se topo con un par de Senos blandos y grandes que le resultaron extrañamente familiares, "hola Ranma" dijo Shampoo mientras estrujaba a Ranma en pecho, "sham Sahmpoo ¿ qué no estabas en China?" si Ranma pero un sujeto raro atacarnos, decir llamarse Seinosuke, decir que cuando tu ir por nosotros el matarte" dijo Shampoo mientras se alejaba un poco de Ranma extrañada por la ausencia de Akane, "así que también se llevo a akane, eh novio" dijo Cologne a Ranma, Ranma asintió cabizbajo, aunque no podía ocultar toda la ira contenida hacia seinosuke, de repente los puños de Ranma se incendiaron espontáneamente, "Seinosuke" dijo guturalmente Ranma, "espera Ranma aun no es tiempo de que uses esa técnica" dijo Sanako mientras caía del cielo una vez más, "No interfieras en esto" grito Ranma enfurecido mientras se dirigía con Cologne, "donde está ese maldito Bastardo" pregunto Ranma, "luces seguro de ti mismo Ranma, ¡estás tan seguro de derrotar a Seinosuke?, honestamente es demasiado incluso para ti" comento seria Cologne, Ranma se aseguro que todos escucharan su respuesta, "¡donde está Akane?" grito llenándose de ira mientras los protectores de sus manos se carbonizaban literalmente, ese grito retumbo por todo nerima, su voz estaba llena de odio, eso resonó en la habitación donde Ryoga abrió los ojos para salir de su profundo sueño, salió al jardín del dojo donde la tensión era tanta que nadie se movía, "Ranma antes de irte deberías cuidar tus manos", dijo con una voz casi gutural un lastimado Ryoga, Ranma miro sus manos que estaban quemadas y recordó su nueva técnica y las muñequeras que Sanako le entregó anteriormente, " ¿es por esto que me diste esas muñequeras?", pregunto Ranma dirigiéndose a Sanako, mientras todos se preguntaban de que hablaban, "así es, esas muñequeras mantendrán tus brazos protegidos del fuego", Ranma comprendió y se tranquilizó, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en akane y en su venganza hacia Seinosuke, "preparémonos para ir por Seinosuke, todos menos", Ranma hizo una pausa y dirigió su mirada a Ryoga, "Ryoga tu no puedes pelear en estos momentos es por tu propio bien", dijo Ranma a su viejo amigo y Rival, "y que te hace pensar que debo hacer lo que digas", Ranma se acerco y le toco ligeramente el abdomen, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del joven del colmillo quien se postro en el piso resignado, Ukyo veía con tristeza como Ryoga se Resignaba en el suelo, Ukyo se acerco a Ranma, "yo cuidaré a los otros, tu ocupate de ese maldito" dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo al chico de la trenza, "Ukyo,…¿tu?, bien" Happossai, abuela, chicos, nos iremos en media hora prepárense.

**Cabaña**

Seinosuke miraba fijamente a la chica de cabellos cortos que era iluminada por los rayos de luz que lograban colarse por la ventana de la cabaña mientras ella despertaba, "¿d..donde estoy?, ¿por qué estoy atada?" pregunto Akane mientras el maligno ser salía de las sombras, "estás en mi morada temporal, y estás atada porque, ja, eres mi carnada para atraer a ese estúpido de tu prometido, Akane" dijo mientras mostraba su blanco rostro a la menor de las Tendo, Akane sentía la increíblemente oscura y maligna aura de combate que la dejo petrificada, ni siquiera el aura de happossai era tan grande y demoniaca como está, ella no podía moverse, sentía como su aura de combate disminuía poco a poco, "descuida, no te mataré" dijo Seinosuke mientras giraba hacia el otro lado, "por ahora" termino la frase de una manera tan fría que Akane quedo impactada con la amenaza, tanto que no atino a decir palabra alguna.

**Dojo Tendo**

"Muy bien ya es hora de irnos", espetó Ranma, que vestía ropas similares a la camisa china sin mangas, sin embargo su traje era completamente negro, además portaba las muñequeras que Sanako le regalo y llevaba puesta la bufanda que Akane le tejío, sus ojos demostraban la angustia por no saber cómo se encontraba Akane, Cologne dirigió a los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes a la cabaña donde Seinosuke los tenia secuestrados, mientras tanto Ukyo acompañaba a Ryoga a su habitación, Kasumi puso a calentar agua para el té, en la habitación Ukyo conversaba con Ryoga, "Ukyo, gracias por…cuidarme la noche pasada" dijo Ryoga mientras sus rostro se volvía rojo, Ukyo lucía confundida, ¿Ryoga sabía que ella lo había cuidado esa noche?¿sería posible que eso no hubiera sido un sueño?, "¿a que te refieres?" pregunto sonrojada Ukyo, "pues verás tuve un sueño en el cual despertaba y estabas durmiendo en mi pecho, y luego despertabas, y te decía algunas cosas y tu me decías que…", cuando Ryoga dijo eso Ukyo lucía aun más roja, "me decías que amabas a Ranma", bien eso lo demostraba había sido un sueño ambos eran muy parecidos pero al parecer ambos temían algo, quizá si había algo entre ellos.

**Cabaña**

Ranma y los demás llegaron al lugar, "hola por fin has llegado Saotome" dijo Seinosuke haciendo énfasis en el apellido del joven de la trenza, "tsk, cállate maldito engendro del demonio" grito Ranma mientras se abalanzaba sobre el demoniaco ser "está vez si estas acabado, ¡Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" grito Ranma mientras atacaba a Seinosuke, quien no tuvo tiempo de evadir el ataque, Seinosuke retrocedió solo para responder el ataque de Ranma con una patada directa al estomago del chico quien salió disparado hacia un árbol, Ranma se levanto y se preparó para su nuevo ataque, "Kafusu, Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken" y salto hacia Seinosuke quien quedo sorprendido por la nueva velocidad del joven Saotome, y el daño que le había causado a su cuerpo, el fuego que cubría los puños de Ranma parecía haber logrado su cometido, sin embargo Seinosuke solo parecía tener unos cuantos rasguños.

¿qué pasará con Akane? ¿Sanako ayudara a Ranma?¿Ryoga y Ukyo revelaran algo importante?

¿Ranma vencerá a Seinosuke? ¿ qué tiene que ver Seinosuke con Ranma? ¿y Sanako?

¿Cómo será la verdadera y completa técnica definitiva de Ranma?

Estefue el único que logre rescatar pero olvide subirlo lo tenia en mi correo puesto que lo puse en el DM y lo descarge a un ordenador y loguarde en mi correo, pero como ya lo mencione antes olvide subirlo, gracias por esperar y lamentomuchisimo la demora, gracias por su comprencion.

Kafusu significa "puños de Fuego" esto se debe a que la técnica de Ranma antes de ser perfeccionada solo lograba mantener flamas en sus manos, el próximo capítulo mostrará la verdadera técnica completa de Ranma, y quizá algunas otras cosas.

Si les interesa el Fic por favor dejen Reviews, notas, comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, en fin lo que se les ocurra dejen un Review. Por su tiempo y atención gracias.


	6. Chapter 6: La dura realidad

Hago esto sin fines de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi salvo Sanako y Seinosuke.

**Capitulo 6.- la dura realidad.**

Seinosuke dio un par de pasos, solo para sentir el verdadero poder del Kafusu de Ranma, se dio cuenta que el punto de su atque no era herir su piel, sino que la energía del kasufu se introdujera al duro cuerpo de Seinosuke, "parece que ya te has dado cuenta, Sei-nosu-ke" dijo el angel tutor de Ranma "¡Sanako!, vaya así que tu le enseñaste esa técnica" espetó Seinosuke, "te equivocas , Ranma descubrió las dos esa técnica por si mismo", explico Sanako, "además crei que eras más fuerte, Seinosuke, Ranma solo está utilizando su técnica base, la técnica definitiva es mucho más poderosa", Seinosuke se quedo callado mientras concentraba su energía para crear una enorme bola de energía color negro "Ranma, llévatelos de aquí, contendré este ataque" dijo seria Sanako, "ni hablar no me ire sin Akane, "y como piensas recuperarla si ya no estás aquí, esta técnica es tan devastadora que la última vez que se utilizo…., solo váyanse ¡ahora!" Ranma comprendió lo serio de la situación y alejo a todos de ahí, "¿asi que esa es tu técnica base eh novio?" pregunto Cologne a su supuesto yerno, quien siguió corriendo dirigiendo a los demás a un lugar seguro, "así es, el Kafusu es una técnica que convierte la energía en fuego, pero lo importante de la técnica es…" Ranma se detuvo en seco debido al estruendoso sonido de la explosión generada por la técnica de Seinosuke, las ondas expansivas derribaron al menos unos veinte arboles, Sanako había cumplido su promesa contuvo la fuerza de la técnica de Seinosuke, sin embargo su energía se había agotado por lo cual cayo de rodillas al piso de una pesada forma "Ranma, dejo lo demás en tus manos", alcanzo a murmurar Sanako antes de volverse, un cuerpo luminoso y elevarse rumbo al cielo a la misma velocidad con la que llego, a algunos cientos de metros de ahí Ranma y los demás admiraban al cuerpo luminoso que se elevaba por los cielos, "bien parece que todo queda en mis manos, Vámonos" dijo Ranma mientras salía corriendo al lugar donde anteriormente se había enfrentado con Seinosuke, todos corrían hacia el sitio del combate previo, sin embargo el lugar estaba desolado, el lugar parecía haber sido testigo de la devastación de una bomba atómica los arboles si es que parecían arboles estaban carbonizados, el lugar parecía un bosque de cuento de terror los arboles carbonizados, la oscuridad creada por la nube de carbón que cubría el cielo, y la sensación de vacío generaba en los jóvenes un sentimiento difícil de explicar, era un sentimiento tan asfixiante que todos permanecieron en silencio mientras recorrían el lugar en busca de rastros de Seinosuke.

Akane, no podía apartar su vista de la ventana que se encontraba en la habitación donde Seinosuke la tenia secuestrada, "Ranma" suspiro pensaba en los últimos momentos que paso con su prometido, la sensación en sus labios fue lo que la hizo reaccionar, debía salir de ese lugar si quería volver a ver la luz del día, y si quería salir ese era el momento, sabía que la explosión debió haber sido causada por Seinosuke, "debo irme ya, antes de que ese estúpido demonio llegue", Akane comenzó a tallar las cuerdas que la mantenían atada a la silla contra uno de los grilletes con los que los otros habían sido retenidos, no le costó mucho trabajo, se dirigió hacia la puerta donde se estrello con un cuerpo que la obligo a retroceder, el impacto fue tan duro que Akane quedo fuera de sí, "así que intentabas escapar, debo admitir que eres buena, sin embargo me obligas a tomar medidas un poco drásticas", Seinosuke tomo a la joven de las muñecas y se dirigió al cuarto del cual Akane había salido previamente, para colocarle los grilletes y así evitar que escapara, "¿qué rayos crees que haces?" refunfuño la joven, mientras intentaba librarse por la fuerza de sus ataduras de metal, "ni siquiera intentes escapar, esos grilletes están hechos de titanio, tus amigos, los chinos tuvieron suerte de escapar", Akane no tenía idea que Shampoo y los otros habían sido enclaustrados al igual que ella, sin embargo sabia que tarde o temprano ella también lograría liberarse para volver con su prometido.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, no tardaría más de una hora en oscurecer, Cologne insistía en que deberían volver puesto que Seinosuke se volvía más fuerte por las noches, "vamos novio, debemos irnos, planearemos alguna estrategia para vencerlo, la noche es su territorio, la luna le da más poder", sugería la anciana mientras Ranma hacia caso omiso a las palabras de la vieja amazona, el caminaba hacia un lado y hacia otro, no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de Seinosuke maltratando a su amada, "debo actuar rápido si quiero salvarla" dijo para sí mismo, " váyanse si quieren, descansen y vuelvan mañana, lo más seguro es que ya esté de vuelta con Akane antes de que ustedes despierten" dijo con una falsa sonrisa en los labios, buscando transmitir un poco de confianza al grupo al cual ya le hacía falta un comentario que elevará su autoestima, aunque Ranma no tenía la certeza de de lograrlo en solo una noche.

"muy bien Ranma solo cuídate las espaldas, las noches son muy oscuras en este bosque" dijo Cologne "muy bien nos vemos mañana" se dirigió a todos Ranma antes de recibir un efusivo abrazo por parte de la menor de las amazonas "buenas noches airen, yo esperar Ranma en dojo mañana" Shampoo estrujo a Ranma como si fuese la última vez que lo vería, "¡Mousse!, cuida de Shampoo mientras no estoy, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo al joven de las gafas, mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraban Happossai, su padre y el de su prometida, "papá, señor Tendo ,anciano vengan conmigo unos momentos" dijo misteriosamente Ranma con una expresión seria en su rostro pareciera que los dos hombres ya sabían de que quería hablar Ranma, así que se adentraron unos cuantos metros al bosque seguidos por el anciano Happossai.

**Dojo Tendo**

Todos habían terminado de cenar, Nabiki veía televisión, mientras Kasumi y la madre de Ranma lavaban los trastos, Ryoga se dirigió a la habitación seguido por Ukyo, Ambos se sentaron cerca para conversar, "¿Ryoga, recuerdas el sueño que tuviste anoche?", el chico se sonrojo ante la pregunta de la joven, sin embargo al voltear a verla no pudo evitar perderse en sus profundos ojos cafés, ella por su parte se mantenía cabizbaja debido a la pena causada por su pregunta tan poco discreta, "sí, lo recuerdo Ukyo, ¿por qué?" pregunto el joven Hibiki sin dejar de mirar los hermosos ojos de Ukyo, cuando las miradas de ambos jóvenes se cruzaron sucedió lo inevitable, los confusos sentimientos de ambos salieron a flote " Ryoga yo, yo" parecía que la joven kuonji no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para dirigirle a su acompañante, ninguno de los dos desviaba su mirada de la del otro, "Ukyo, no puedo ocultarlo más, yo" dijo el joven de la pañoleta mientras la chica lo silenciaba poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de chico, la oscuridad ya se había adueñado de la habitación, y convirtió a esta en un ambiente propicio para los nuevos enamorados, Ryoga acaricio el rostro de la chica mientras lentamente acercaba su rostro al de ella, por su parte, Ukyo rodeo al joven con sus brazos y comenzó a acercarlo cada vez más, sus labios rosaron los de ella para posteriormente convertirse en un tierno beso que no demostraba ni la milésima parte de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, lentamente, Ryoga acerco nuevamente su rostro al de ella mientras apreciaba el aroma de su cabello, el brillo de sus ojos, podía sentir el aliento de la joven en su rostro, su corazón palpitaba tan rápidamente que el chico podía sentir que saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, lentamente tomo a la chica de su cintura y la llevo a la cama la recostó con el cuidado que un coleccionista pone a su más valioso tesoro, al estar recostada en la cama la chica acerco el rostro del joven halándolo de sus cabellos, dándole un apasionado beso que parecía demostraba el amor secreto que ambos se tenían desde hace ya un tiempo, "Ukyo yo, yo" parecía que el chico de la pañoleta no había perdido la timidez ni siquiera en ese momento, "descuida Ryoga, yo lo sé y, también siento lo mismo" dijo la chica al joven que contesto al comentario besándola mientras ella comenzaba a desvestirlo y a acariciar su bien formada espalda, después de que logro quitarle su camisa, Ukyo se sentó sobre la entrepierna del joven de la pañoleta, lo cual causo que el intenso calor que este sentía se intensificara aún más, Ukyo comenzó a desabrocharse su blusa seductoramente aumentando drásticamente la temperatura del chico, cuando por fin se saco la blusa Ryoga se levanto apoyándose en su brazos, "te vez hermosa, ¿lo sabías?" pregunto el chico causando que el rubor apareciera en las mejillas de la joven, si es que era posible, "Ryoga" espetó en un suspiro la chica de cabello castaño, el comenzó a quitarle los vendajes que utilizaba como sostén, tambien besaba delicada pero seductoramente su cuello, mientras tanto la chica desabrocho el pantalón del muchacho quién terminaba de retirar los vendaje y comenzaba a dirigir sus besos hacia los senos de la chica, ninguno de los dos podía más la chica se quito las mallas y la ropa interior para quedar desnuda ante el joven que hacía lo propio con sus prendas.

Una vez más ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama, esta vez no tenían ninguna prenda que les estorbase, ambos se besaban apasionadamente, aunque la oscuridad se adueño de la habitación los jóvenes se apreciaban mutuamente, Ryoga abrió el compas de las hermosas y torneadas piernas de Ukyo, con la delicadeza que se coloca la última carta de una torre de naipes, el se dispuso a penetrar a su compañera sin embargo pareciera que incluso en esto el joven carecía de ubicación, "Ryoga por hay no es" susurro la chica al oído del joven que no podía dejar de mirar los bellísimos ojos color café de la chica, "déjame ayudarte" volvió a susurrar la joven mientras sujetaba el miembro del chico que se encontraba en su parte trasera, "luego jugaremos con ese otro sitio" comento pícaramente Ukyo, ya con el miembro en su lugar Ryoga comenzó a mover su cadera lenta y delicadamente, "se delicado, ¿sí?" espeto con un ligero de dolor que se percibió en su voz la chica, mientras el miembro del chico comenzaba a penetrarla, Ukyo gimio de dolor para luego sentir, un enorme placer, por su parte, Ryoga estaba en su climax, después de todo era su primera vez Ukyo comenzaba a sentir como sus caderas se movían automáticamente, Ryoga no podía más parecía que estaba a punto de terminar pero realizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para soporetar un momento más sin saber que todas las caricias ya reaizadas tenían a Ukyo más cerca de orgasmo que el, la chica comenzaba a gemir de placer más y más mientras Ryoga sentía que no soportaba más ambos jóvenes estaban en el punto del orgasmo, el cual fue marcado por un gemido mutuo de placer, que le quito todas sus fuerzas al joven, que solo atino a decir lo que tanto trato de decirle durante todo ese tiempo a la chica de los okonomiyakis "Ukyo yo, yo, te amo" dijo antes de caer rendido a un lado de la joven que estaba tan complacida de escuchar esas palabras casi tanto como de haber estado en la intimidad con el joven de la pañoleta.

"muy bien pero, ¿estás seguro de eso, Ranma?" pregunto serio un hombre de avanzada edad con unas gafas que impedían ver sus ojos por el brillo de la luna reflejado en ellos, "sí, creo que es la única manera, después de todo Akane vale eso y mucho más" espetó Ranma con seguridad puesta en sus palabras con un tono serio, "pero Ranma, eso es muy peligroso, no podrás tu solo con el" comento un hombre de bigote negro y tan longevo como el padre de Ranma, "basta, sin importar lo que digamos el chico ya tomo una decisión no podremos cambiarla aunque le rompamos los huesos y lo llevemos a casa" levanto la voz un pequeño anciano con una voz aguardentosa, "el encontraría un modo de volver aquí, pero" el viejo hizo una pausa, "trata de volver tu también Ranma, no quiero que mi legado termine aquí" comento finalmente el anciano con un tono de melancolía en su voz, "si, tratare maestro" espetó Ranma dirigiéndose al viejo Happossai, "aunque" comento Ranma mientras volvía sus ojos al cielo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, " bueno creo que ya es hora" dijo Ranma poniéndose de pie, "cuiden de todos, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Ranma antes de adentrarse aun más en el bosque, los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos antes de tomar su camino rumbo al dojo.

Akane admiraba las estrellas a través de un boquete en el techo, pensaba en los momentos que pasó con Ranma desde el dían en que llego, pasando por sus días en la escuela sus excursiones hasta sus peleas y los momentos en que estuvieron a punto de besarse, recordó la ultima vez ue estuvo con él y el día en que el la rescato de Saffron, al recordar esto una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pero su rostro cambio drásticamente cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, "¿qué quieres?" grito con un tono de indiferencia la joven de cabello corto, mientras el sujeto con la mirada asesina se acercaba, "¿sabes que lo matare, verdad?" espetó Seinosuke, esa estúpida de Sanako me orillo a usar esa técnica y nisiquiera pude acabar con alguno de ellos, "¿Sanako?, ¿Qué le hiciste?" pregunto Akane, preocupada trato de escapar de sus ataduras vanamente, "Sanako, ya no está aquí y creo que no volverá en un buen rato, "tu, tu asesino eres un asesino" le grito a Seinosuke quien solo se acerco y le atesto una bofetada, "¡callate deberías preocuparte por ti misma!" después se dirigió a la puerta pero fue llamado por la joven "¡espera!, ¿Qué problema tienes con Ranma?" pregunto la joven con seguridad e intriga en sus palabras, aquellas palabras despertaron interés por charlar en el demonio, "el me despertó de mi sueño, es necesario que lo destruya por haber profanado mi sitio de descanso" contesto con los ojos rojos de ira aquel demonio, "además, se atrevió a meter a Sanako en esto", comento finalmente mientras daba media vuelta y cerraba de un portazo el lugar.

Ranma buscaba por el bosque el lugar donde podría encontrarse Seinosuke, los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente lo orillaban a sentir un enorme odio hacia Seinosuke sea lo que sea que fuera, sus manos comenzaban a encenderse ese era un detalle que aun no había logrado terminar de controlar, al momento de exteriorizar sus sentimientos negativos tales como el odio la tristeza entre otros el Kafusu se activaba automáticamente, sin embargo las llamas fueron absorbidas por las muñequeras que recibió de Sanako, "vaya asi que es por eso que me las dio" pensó para sí el joven de la trenza que se corría por el bosque buscando algo que ni siquiera sabía que era, a lo lejos alcanzo a divisar una pequeña cabaña, miro una figura desgraciadamente conocida salir de su interior, al reconocer al raptor de su amada el joven acelero al paso y comenzó a dirigir su energía a los brazos, su recorrido era marcado por una delgada línea de fuego, Seinosuke se percato de eso, y comenzó a correr hacia Ranma, con rencor en sus ojos, "Saotome" grito mientras se preparaba para golpear a su adversario el demonio Seinosuke, "Seinosuke" espeto por lo bajo Ranma mientras la enorme energía comenzaba a formar un enorme esfera de fuego, "¡Kusai Iki!" grito mientras la efera de dragon se convertía en una enorme flama que se dirigía hacia Seinosuke, quien no podía creer la cantidad de energía que Ranma poseía, tal poder frente a el lo dejo petrificado su cuerpo no le respondía, quería moverse pero sus piernas estaban desconectadas de su cerebro.

Una explosión retumbo en todo el bosque, la cabaña estaba intacta, y no había rastro de Seinosuke lo cual auguraba algo no muy bueno, Ranma se encontraba serio esperando otro ataque, sabía que fue demasiado fácil como para haber vencido a Seinosuke solo con eso, entro a la cabaña para encontrarse con un ambiente desolador, el lugar estaba todo empolvado, los muebles parecían tener la madera podrida, busco por todas y cada una de las habitaciones abriendo de puerta en puerta, con la esperanza reflejada en su rostro, la esperanza de encontrar en alguno de ellos a su prometida, pero para su mala fortuna no la encontró, "¡no!" grito consternado un joven cuyas esperanzas comenzaban a decaer ¿era posible que no pudiera con este enemigo?, cayo pesadamente de rodillas al piso lamentando no haber encontrado a Akane, pero el recuerdo de su rostro lo impulso a ponerse en pie rápidamente y buscar de nuevo en el bosque.

Seinosuke había logrado escapar al momento de recibir e impacto de la técnica de Ranma sus ropas estaban quemabas debido a la exposición al fuego, sabía que no debía dejar ir a su prisionera tan fácilmente por lo cual, haciendo uso de sus poderes la transporto junto con el a una cueva del otro lado de bosque, Akane por su parte se encontraba incrédula por el hecho de que Seinosuke hubiese sobrevivido a tal poder por parte de su prometido, además no podía dejar de preguntarse a que lugar de descanso se refería Seinosuke, esas palabras daban vueltas por su mente sin encontrar respuesta, "¿Qué habrá hecho Ranma? ¿Qué habrá destruido? " se preguntaba en su mente mientras buscaba algo que le mostrará una repuesta, de repente un rrecuerdo paso en su mente, "será posible qué?" peso para sí con una imagen de sorpresa de incredulidad en su rostro.

¿Qué fue lo que converso Ranma con su padre suegro y maestro?

¿A qué se refería con las últimas palabras que les dirigió?

¿Qué tiene que ver Sanako con Seinosuke? ¿Qué más ocurrirá entre Ryoga y Ukyo?

¿Cuál será la siguiente jugada de Seinosuke? ¿Ranma lograra encontrar a Seinosuke?

Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de este Fanfict "la Última Batalla" escrito por un servidor.

Les tengo noticias no pude recuperar los capítulos, por lo cual me costó trabajo retomar la idea del trama que levaba la historia pero tras tres intentos fallidos lo logre, tuve que borrar tres veces este capítulo, por su tiempo de espera gracias, pido una disculpa a todos los que les interesa este Fic, y como ya se los he dicho anteriormente, quejas, sugerencias saludos, comentarios, correcciones peticiones, etc, por favor dejen un review.

PD. Kusai Iki la técnica definitiva de Ranma significa Resuello de dragon. Nuevamente pido disculpas esperando que pasen bien esta fechas navideñas y deseándoles un prospero año nuevo.


	7. Chapter 7: Recuerdos

Hago esto sin fines de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi salvo Sanako y Seinosuke.

**Capitulo 7.- recuerdos.**

**Dojo Tendo**

Ukyo dormía con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ryoga, quien no podía dejar de observar el rostro de la chica, la poca luz que se lograba filtrar por las cortinas de la ventana iluminaban lo suficiente como para que pudiera apreciar los parados de la joven, miraba su nariz sus labios, su cabello, "ukyo" suspiro mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la chica con sus dedos, se acomodo en la almohada y miro al techo recordando los momentos que había pasado con ella, pasaron los minutos hasta que se quedo dormido.

Todos en el dojo se encontraban dormidos, no esperaban a nadie, las calles iluminadas por lámparas se encontraban solas, llenas de un silencio que solo se rompía solo cuando algún gato maullaba de vez en cuando, era un ambiente tan tranquilo, lleno de paz, tan reflexivo que parecía que nada malo podía ocurrir en ese lugar, que nadie se atrevería a darle fin a esa tranquilidad que reinaba en las calles, a lo lejos se escucharon pasos , que se acercaban rápidamente acompañados por una discusión entre una pareja, Nabiki quien se había levantado para tomar un poco de agua, se alegro al escuchar esa discusión a lo lejos, "Akane por fin regreso ya debe estar discutiendo con Ranma" pensó mientras se dirigía a despertar a los demás.

Ryoga despertó de repente, definitivamente algo andaba mal, podía sentir una maligna presencia que apareció repentinamente, Ukyo también parecía haberla sentido, rápidamente salió por la ventana hacia el jardín donde fue recibido con un puñetazo en el estomago, "¿me recuerdas, Ryoga?" pregunto Seinosuke mientras atestaba otro puñetazo, esta vez se dirigió a la espalda del joven, "maldito, me atacaste con la guardia baja" balbuceo mientras caía de rodillas, "Ryoga" grito Ukyo mientras golpeaba al demonio en la cabeza con su espátula, Ryoga se levanto y comenzó a lanzar golpes que eran evadidos por Seinosuke, sin embargo la chica volvió a golpear al demonio está vez en la espalda, el joven de la pañoleta aprovecho para golpearlo repetidamente en el abdomen "esta vez te acabare" grito Ryoga mientras golpeaba la quijada de Seinosuke, por su parte Ukyo se preparaba para dar un nuevo golpe al demonio, parecía que ambos jóvenes tenían la situación bajo control sin embargo, Ryoga cayó pesadamente al suelo y dejo de moverse, "¡Ryoga!" grito Ukyo mientras soltaba su espátula para dirigirse al muchacho, "¿qué te pasa, estas bien?" pregunto Ukyo mientras colocaba boca arriba al chico de la pañoleta, "Ryoga, Ryoga, ¡Ryoga!" sollozaba con lagrimas en los ojos mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar a Ryoga, "es inútil el estúpido no escucho a los doctores cuando le dijeron que no debía esforzarse" dijo Seinosuke dirigiéndose a Ukyo, "además, yo solo vine a ver cómo estaban las cosas, el idiota fue quien comenzó a lanzar golpes" se dirigió por última vez antes de desparecer utilizando sus poderes, Ukyo no escucho ni una sola de las palabras que el demonio le dirigió, no lo podía creer, no podía dejar que todo terminara así, apenas comenzaban con su relación, "Ryoga, Ryoga despierta por favor, no me puedes dejar así, Ryoga" murmuraba entre sollozos al joven que yacía en el piso, frio, con la mirada llena de tristeza, "Ukyo, yo" alcanzo a decir al tiempo que una lagrima salía de su ojo derecho recorriendo su sien hasta su cabello, una lagrima de impotencia, de dolor, había tantas cosas que quería decirle a la joven, sin embargo ya no podía, sus ojos se cerraron al tiempo que exhalo dos palabras en su ultimo aliento, "te amo", después de eso su corazón paro de latir.

**En el bosque.**

Las copas de los arboles eran iluminadas por la luz de la luna, todo estaba tan silencioso que los apresurados pasos del joven de la trenza se escuchaban en todo el bosque, de repente una helada ráfaga de viento atravesó el bosque donde Ranma no paraba de buscar a su prometida, "demonios donde estas Akane" gruño por lo bajo mientras se detenía, esa rafage de viento le auguraba lo peor, tal vez no podría encontrar a su amada, en ese momento no le paso por la mente el pensamiento de que Ryoga hubiera muerto, estaba decidido a encontrar a su prometida lo más pronto posible, si disponía a correr cuando un helado escalofrio recorrió su espalda, giro para encontrarse nuevamente con su enemigo, "vaya así que te dignaste en aparecer frente a mí" dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre Seinosuke utilizando su Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, Seinosuke recibió el ataque de lleno, para posteriormente dirigir unas palabras a Ranma "tu única esperanza de vencerme se acabo, Ryoga está muerto" dijo mientras desaparecía riendo maléficamente.

Del otro lado del bosque en una oscura cueva Akane recordaba el momento en el que Ranma despertó a Seinosuke:

_Era una hermosa mañana de verano, dos jóvenes caminaban sujetados de las manos rumbo a la estación de trenes, habían pasado una noche reconfortante después de un duro día, haber peleado con el Orochi los dejo exhaustos, descansaron en un hotel, durante el registro los jóvenes no podían dejar de admirar la belleza de Akene y mirar con claros celos a Ranma, uno de ellos trato de hablar con Akane, fue una mala idea, Ranma lo molió a golpes, los demás empleados solo se resignaron, "el es el más fuerte de todos, no puedo creer que le hayan dado una paliza así" murmuro uno de los empleados para los otros, "Ranma vámonos, debemos dormir" le grito al joven que dirigía unas cuantas amenazas a los empleados del lugar, "si Akane, enseguida voy" respondió para después lanzar una amenaza más a los empleados, "si valoran su vida aléjense de ella, ¿¡entendido!" dijo para después dirigirse a la habitación._

_Esa mañana era lo más cercano a lo perfecto, las aves cantaban, el sol que comenzaba a salir con un color anaranjado muy cercano al rojo bañaba con su luz las hojas de los arboles, el pasto se veía tan bello con el brillo causado por el roció, era el ambiente adecuado para salir a caminar, cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora los jóvenes corrieron, estaban atrasados, si no se apresuraban perderían el único tren a Nerima de la mañana y tendrían que esperar doce horas más decidieron acortar camino por el bosque, mientras corrían Ranma tropezó con algo que parecía ser una lapida, "Ranma debes tener más cuidado podrías romperte algo" dijo la chica mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, "ja, como si eso fuera posible una simple y estúpida roca no podrá causarme el menor daño" comento mientras levantaba la roca que tenia una extraña inscripción casi ilegible, "a ver creo que aquí dice, Sei- No- Su- ke, pero lo demás es ilegible" agrego Akane, "como sea vámonos, ya es muy tarde" dijo mientras corría sujetando la muñeca de la chica, "pero Ranma, ¿no arreglaras esa tumba?" pregunto ella, "no, ni siquiera estaba en un panteón, creo que nadie lo quería", conforme corrían la tumba se perdía en la distancia, hasta que desapareció de la vista de la chica, quien creía que estaba mal dejar la tumba así._

El Dojo se encontraba envuelto por un tenebroso y lúgubre silencio, el cuerpo de Ryoga se encontraba tendido en la sala, junto a el su pañoleta de toda la vida, el único objeto que había viajado con el en sus dos formas, la joven que llego a amar tanto en los últimos días de su vida no paraba de llorar, "tranquila, ya pasara, tienes que ser fuerte", decía Nodoka tratando de consolar a una devastada Ukyo, Kasumi era la más tranquila, pese a su tristeza su tranquila y serena sonrisa se mantenía ahí, Nabiki era la más resignada, Ryoga no era tan cercano a ella, pareciera que es fría y superficial, quizás era fuerte o solo intentaba aparentar serlo ya que no pido evitar derramar una lagrima por el chico, Nodoka fue quien mantuvo la cordura de las jóvenes, sin Ryoga eran blancos fáciles para Seinosuke, "cálmense niñas, todo estará bien quizás Ranma ya rescato a mi nuera y ya este camino a casa, el nos protegerá" dijo Nodoka tratando de transmitirles seguridad a las jóvenes.

Los demás llegaron al Dojo, la sorpresa que les causo la repentina noticia, los dejo mudos, era algo que nadie esperaba, se suponía que siempre y cuando no peleara no moriría, Happossai al igual que Cologne fueron los primeros en preguntar, "¿asi es que ese demonio volvió a venir eh?" pregunto Cologne, "sí, el vino y Ryoga salió a enfrentarlo" menciono Nodoka, mientras abrazaba a Ukyo, "pero, las heridas en el corazón de Ryoga, terminaron el trabajo de Seinossuke", dijo Kasumi mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar té, "bueno, pero, ¿Dónde están Ranma y Akane?" pregunto Nodoka, con ilusión en su mirada, sin embargo Genma y Soun respondieron bajando la mirada, "Ranma sigue buscando a Akane, Sanako desapareció y el decidió buscarla solo" , respondió el viejo Happossai, mientras tomaba asiento.

El ambiente se había vuelto tenso, el luto del dojo por la muerte de Ryoga, se junto con la angustia de desconocer el paradero de los comprometidos, el silencio se apodero de la habitación por un tiempo, casi podía escucharse la respiración de los presentes, Ukyo no paraba de llorar, de pronto un suspiro rompió el silencio de la habitación, "Ranma no volverá ¿verdad?" pregunto Nodoka encontrando como respuesta el silencio de los tres hombres de la casa, Nabiki se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación, "Genma, por favor, contéstame" decía Nodoka casi Rogando por una respuesta que parecía nunca llegaría, los minutos eran eternos para ella, la intriga de no saber de su hijo la estaba venciendo, su fuerza de voluntad no podía más, sentía una gran necesidad de llorar, "Ranma" nombro al joven para después suspirar, "Ranma sabe lo que hace, sin importar lo que pase, el lo logrará" contesto finalmente Genma, mientras miraba como las lagrimas de su esposa brotaban de sus ojos, "además Ranma tiene todo planeado, espero que pueda salir de esta" agrego mientras secaba las lagrimas del rostro de su esposa, "el chico planea sacrificarse, su nueva técnica es muy poderosa, si la utiliza como la quiere utilizar… lo más seguro es que logre vencer a ese demonio", comento el viejo Happossai, "Así es que el novio ya eligió, "Happi, ¿qué fue lo que conversaron con Ranma?" pregunto Cologne, "bien pues" comenzó a explicar el viejo maestro:

…...

_-como sabran solo el fuego puede vencer a Seinosuke, es por eso que cree el Kusai Iki, sin embargo aun no se cómo evitar que escape. –Dijo Ranma._

_-No debes atacarlo a larga distancia, debes atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo- comento Happossai._

_-Lo sé, es por eso que lo atacare con el truco de las castañas._

_-Eso no servirá de nada hijo, los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo no lo afectan._

_-Por eso también usare el Kafusu, asía usare el fuego y los ataque cuerpo a cuerpo._

_-Brillante Ranma, Brillante así podrás traer de vuelta a mi pequeña Akane._

_-Muchacho has pensado en que pasará si no lo puedes vencer así, puede que lo puedas derrotar con ese método pero ¿y si no lo logras?_

_-Descuide Maestro, tengo un ataque que tiene que resultar lo llamo el nacimiento del Fenix._

_-Por su nombre puedo deducir que tiene consecuencias graves, debe ser poderoso._

_- lo es, solo espero poder sobrevivir a el._

_- muy bien pero ¿estás seguro de ello?_

_-sí, después de todo Akane vale mucho más que eso._

_-Pero Ranma, es muy peligroso ¿seguro que podrás tu solo?_

_-Basta, el chico y tomo su decisión no la cambiaremos aunque le rompamos los huesos y lo llevemos a casa, pero, trata de volver tu también Ranma, No quiero que mi legado termine aquí._

_-trataré maestro, aunque._

…

"después, miro al cielo y se adentro al bosque", termino el maestro Happossai, Nodoka se sentía orgullosa aunque no paraba de llorar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seinosuke entro en la caverna donde mantenía cautiva a la joven de cabello azul, "dime que quieres de Ranma, solo destapo tu tumba por accidente" grito la joven mientras, recibía una bofetada de Seinosuke, "cállate el n o destapo mi tumba, perturbo la paz de ella y además de atrevió a traerla aquí" comento con claro dolor en sus palabras, definitivamente algo le había dolido, pero, si la tumba no era suya, entonces de quien era, Akane buscaba en sus recuerdos quien podría ser, no tardo mucho la repentina aparición de Sanako en sus vidas, y la previa acción de Seinosuke, le fabricaron su propia conclusión, "ya veo y ¿Qué era para ti Sanako?" dijo la chica mientras el demonio giraba su cabeza para mirarla, "ella…"

"¡Akane!" gritaba mientras corría por el bosque sin encontrar a su amada, "rayos ¿dónde estás?" pensó para si mismo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la cueva de Seinosuke, "mierda, como es posible que Ryoga esté muerto, ya estaba recuperado, a menos que haya peleado.." un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, "ese maldito se atrevió a ir a buscarlo, es un maldito asesino", pensó mientras nuevamente sus sentimientos activaban el Kafusu, esta vez las muñequeras no podían absorberlo, las flamas eran constantes, sin importarle apresuro el paso sin saber que se encontraría con Seinosuke más rápido de lo que creía.

Akane estaba impactada, jamás pensó que esas palabras salieran del demonio que la tenia raptada, "yo la amaba" dijo Seinosuke antes de darle la espalda a la joven, "cuando estuvimos vivos tuve que irme, debía ir a una aldea lejana, prometimos que nos volveríamos a ver, yo estaría fuera por casi medio año, cuando llegue, descubri que había muerto, una serpiente la había mordido, la lapida tenia grabado mi nombre, yo mismo lo grabé, recuerdo todas y cada una de las palabras" hizo una pausa en la cual suspiro, Akane estaba desconcertada, no lo podía creer un demonio había suspirado, " recuerdo la promesa que hicimos, aunque nunca te lo dije yo siempre te ame, y por eso siempre te recordare, el hombre que nunca se olvidara de ti, Seinosuke", termino de hablar, "es por eso ue lo mataré por haber profanado la tumba de mi amada Sanako" Akane no daba crédito a sus oídos, Sanako y Seinosuke, "ya veo, sin embargo creo que tu te volviste un espíritu malvado, ¿por qué no fuiste a alcanzar a Sanako si tanto la amabas? ¿por qué te quedaste en su tumba?" le reclamo la chica, aquel espíritu no encontró respuesta, sus pensmientos fueron interrumpidos por un aura conocida, rama se acercaba rápidamente, solo el lo capto sus sentidos eran superiores a los de Ranma y Akane, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de cuan cerca estaban uno del otro sin embargo Akane alcanzo a divisar un par de flamas a lo lejos, "¡Ranma!" grito mientras Seinosuke se preparaba, ya sabia de que era capaz Ranma.

¿lograra Ranma rescatar a Akane? ¿sobrevivirá?

¿vencerá a Seinosuke? ¿Regresará al Dojo?

Por favor dejen Reviews, ya está cerca del final.


	8. Chapter 8: Resignación

Capitulo 8: Resignación

Una vez más apresuro el paso a una velocidad sobrehumana, los sentimientos encontrados que tenia en ese momento solo avivaban aun más las lamas de su técnica, dejando a su paso una estela de fuego que marcaba la trayectoria del chico de la trenza, por su parte Seinosuke no podía dejar de pensar en las anteriores palabras de Akane, definitivamente la chica lo había confundido, esas palabras aun recorrían su mente sembrando duda en ella, "¿hice bien en no haberla seguido?" se preguntaba para sí sin prestar atención al joven quien se encontraba a unos cuentos metros de el, "¡Seinosuke!" grito con furia en su voz para atestar un puñetazo directo al estomago de aquel confundido espíritu, seguido por otro puñetazo esta vez con su brazo izquierdo directo al rostro, Seinosuke no reaccionaba, esas palabras no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, giro su cabeza para ver como su contrincante atinaba a darle una patada cerca del cuello, Seinosuke no reaccionaba aun de nuevo recibió un puñetazo en el rostro, que como agua fría hizo reaccionar al espíritu, que aprovechando la cercanía del joven le devolvió un golpe directo al abdomen, dejándolo sin aire, después con el codo golpeo su espalda y termino dándole un golpe con la rodilla en el tórax, alejándolo unos cuantos metros, "prepárate porque te hare pagar por lo que has hecho" dijo el espíritu mientras Ranma se ponía de pie, escupió sangre, manchando un poco la bufanda que llevanba puesta, alcanzo a observar sus iníciales bordadas, y recordó la conversación que tuvo con Akane el dia que recibió esa bufanda.

"_¿estas todavía molesta", pregunto con ligera preocupación en su voz, "no" respondió ella fingiendo indiferencia, "si lo estas" alego el, acercándose un poco a ella, "no estoy molesta" respondió bajando la voz, "¿de veras?" pregunto curioso, "de vedad" dijo antes de hacer una pausa, "toma, dijo mientras le daba una bolsa de papel al chico, "es para ti, es Navidad no es mucho, pero" dijo la chica mientras el chico repreguntaba que había dentro de la bolsa, " a ver, es un cinturón de trabajo, no es ¡una malla de pescar! o tal vez sea" se preguntaba el chico, "es una bufanda, la hice yo misma tonto", reclamo la chica de ojos color chocolate, "ambos sabemos que eres puros pulgares y tu insistes" , dijo el chico antes de ver sus iníciales bordadas, "si no te gusta dámela dijo estirando la mano, por su parte el chico se enredo la bufanda en el cuello, "boba, nadie podrá hacerme daño mientras lleve este pedazo de bufanda", respondió el chico, "toma, no es mucho, pero como dices es Navidad, ábrelo", dijo entregándole una caja envuelta de color verde con listón y moño rojo, "es un marco de foto es la única que pude encontrar", explico el chico "¿tu, escogiste está?" pregunto la chica con lagrimas rosando sus ojos, "no está hecha a mano, pero es que soy muy torpe, lo siento" dijo el muchacho, "gracias Ranma significa mucho para mi"._

Ranma se puso de pie y se limpio la boca, "ja, esto no es nada, además", dijo mirando su bufanda, "le dije a alguien que no me pasaría nada mientras llevara puesta está bufanda, y planeo cumplirlo" grito el joven, logrando que Akane lo escuchara, "¡entonces, tendré que destrozarte a ti y a esa estúpida bufanda!" esas palabras desataron toda la ira de Ranma, el Kafusu que emanaban sus puños aumento de tamaño de forma considerable, velozmente se coloco en la espalda de Seinosuke e hizo uso de su Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, 300 golpes continuos directos a la espalda de Seinosuke, diezmaron su poder, "¡bastardo!",grito mientras se daba vuelta y le devolvía tres golpes que de nueva cuenta dejaron al joven sin aire, "Idiota, preparate", el chico ya se encontraba dándole la espalda a la cueva donde se encontraba la cueva, la preocupación de herir a su prometida con su técnica paso a defender esa cueva de cualquier ataque, "pareces cansado,¿ es eso todo lo que un ser sobrenatural puede hacer?", pregunto orgulloso Ranma, mientras el Kafusu de sus manos disminuía ligeramente, "¡te mostrare de lo que soy capaz!" grito mientras corría hacia su oponente, "¡prepárate para sentir el verdadero poder del Kusai Iki!" dijo haciendo que las flamas de su Kafusu, se transformaran en energía color rojo, al momento de juntar sus manos esta formo una especie de esfera luminosa del color de la energía, "¡Kusai Iki!", grito arrojando una línea de energía desde sus brazos hacia su rival, "debo hacer algo rápido" pensó Seinosuke, mientras desaparecía para colocarse detrás de Ranma, quien se dio cuenta de inmediato pero no alcanzo a evadir la patada de Seinosuke que lo envió a unos cuantos metros de distancia, logro caer de pie arrojando su Mokou Takabisha directo a un Seinosuke desprotegido, sin embargo a pesar de su velocidad y su poder de tele-transportación no pudo evadirla, a pesar de que la técnica era relativamente lenta, comparado con el Kusai Iki, "¿por qué no lo evadió?" se pregunto sospechando que podría tener una pequeña ventaja si estaba en lo correcto.

**Dojo Tendo**

La noche es fría, el extraño cielo ligeramente atiborrado de nubes, transmitía un sentimiento enigmático e indescriptible, las estrellas apenas eran visibles, la luna alumbraba la ciudad tan claramente que la habitación donde el joven Hibiki se encontraba no tenía necesidad de una luz artificial. Ela cabello del joven cuya peculiar banda que cubría su frente y recogía su cabello ya no estaba, su rostro lucia tranquilo, su cuerpo no tenía heridas visibles, sus ojos aunque tenían unas ojeras medianamente profundas debido las noches previas sin dormir, sin embargo ahora podría descansar, podría decirse que se iba tranquilo, murió protegiendo a sus seres queridos, por otro lado nunca logro externar sus sentimientos a la joven de cabellos azules, su vida apenas comenzaba, recién había encontrado a su verdadero amor, ¿en verdad debió terminar así?, quién sabe, la atmosfera de la casa Tendo era "anormal", era costumbre que incluso las noches fueran agitadas en Nerima, pero hoy no, hoy el silencio se apodero del distrito, el Dojo sin Ranma y sin Akane no era igual, además, el hecho de tener que soportar la perdida de un ser querido dejaría una huella imborrable en el Dojo.7

Ukyo se había quedado dormida. Sus ojos lucian inchados, y oscurecidos de tanto llorar, aun no sabia si habría repercusiones en su vida sin la compañía del joven del colmillo pero una cosa era segura, no estaría sola, Nodoka cuidaba entre sus brazos a la chica de cabello castaño, aunque tenía sus propios problemas, parecía tranquilizarse manteniendo en sus brazos al la joven, quizás veía en Ukyo la figura de su hijo, o quizás trataba de calmarse a si misma buscando negar el hecho de que su hijo unigénito pudiera no regresar, así como la mente de las mujeres es un misterio para los hombres, el modo de pensar de una madre es incomprensible incluso para la persona más saboia del mundo si no ha tenido la dicha de serlo.

La mayor de las Tendo, acompañada por su hermana preparaban el té, "Nabiki podrías pasarme unas cuantas tazas, el té ya está listo", dijo la mayor de las hermanas, Nabiki por su parte, perdida en su propios pensamientos no podía escuchar a su hermana, ni siquiera ella sabía lo que sentía, estaba preocupada por su hermana pero sin embargo sentía algo más, una enorme preocupación por el destino de Ranma se apodero de su mente, "acaso es posible que me haya enamorado de Ranma", pensaba para si inmersa en su propio mundo, tal vez lo que ella comenzó meramente como un juego para molestar a su hermana en el pasado pudo haber sido más que eso, más que una diversión una realidad que intento negar siempre, "¡Nabiki!" grito Kasumi a su hermana, "que pasa kasumi" pregunto tratando de actuar con naturalidad, "podrías pasarme unas tazas para el té" pregunto tranquilamente Kasumi, incluso para ella esos momentos eran duros, con Ranma en el bosque y Ryoga muerto incluso ella sentía miedo a perder una parte importante de su vida, miedo a perder a su hermana pequeña, solo que ella era más disimulada, a su edad ya había alcanzado la madurez, "aquí están las tazas" dijo Nabiki mientras salía dde la cocina rumbo a su habitación, dejan que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla.

Shampoo y Mousse ya se habían retirado a dormir, habían decidido volver a China un tiempo, solo era cuestión de esperar a Ranma, Mousse había decidido ir a buscar el pozo del hombre ahogado, y Shampoo necesitaba agua del pozo de la chica ahogada, Mousse traería algo de agua para Ranma y luego volvería a China, por fin se había dado cuenta que jamás podría conquistar a Shampoo, pero trataría de hacerlo siendo un hombre completo.

La más devastada de todas fue Ukyo como ya se los dije, su amor recién comenzaba sus fantasías de una vida feliz en compañía de Ryoga, fueron destruidas en el momento en que el corazón del joven Hibiki dejo de latir, pero pronto descubriría que el legado del joven del colmillo no terminaría, ella dormía, soñaba en cómo sería su vida si las cosas no se hubiesen dado así, de pronto se vio envuelta en oscuridad, acompañada por la soledad y el frío su sueño comenzó a convertirse en pesadilla, una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar, tal vez fue el temor a quedarse sola, o tal vez fue el alma del joven Hibiki que no quería irse sin despedirse de su amada, per Ukyo vio al chico del colmillo sonreírle, lentamente se acerco vanamente a el pues cada vez que estaba a punto de abrazarlo su imagen se alejaba, por fin desistió de su intento e intento hablar con el, junto a ellos apareció una banca, ambos se sentaron ahí, separados solo por la distancia de orilla a orilla, "sabes Ukyo, creo que a pesar de que no logre vencer a Ranma por mi mismo, o de que no pude confesarle mis sentimientos a Akane, morí siendo el hombre más feliz del mundo", dijo el chico mirando al cielo imaginario e invisible que solo ellos dos podían ver, se recargo en el respaldo de la banca y miro los ojos de la chica, "sabes por qué?", pregunto el chico acercándose a ella, "porque te tuve a ti, no sé si descansare en paz o si tendré que esperar un tiempo, pero te aseguro que este donde este siempre esperaré por ti" dijo el chico, luego se puso de pie y giro para irse, pero unas delicadas manos lo detuvieron sujetándolo de las mangas de su camisa, "Ryoga, no te vayas por favor, yo te amo, y no creo poder vivir sin ti" confeso cabizbaja la chica de cabello castaño, Ryoga se arrodillo frente a ella y seco sus lagrimas, "descuida no estarás sola, además quiero que cuides de nuestro futuro, no te pediré que no le pongas mi nombre, eso será algo que tendrás que decidir tú", después de decir eso le dio un largo abrazo a la chica, y le susurro al oído "Nos vemos Ukyo, Te amo" y después de eso despareció en los brazos de la chica, dejándola una vez más sola, hasta que la imagen de todos sus amigos apareció frente a ella.

**Bosque de Nerima. **

Akane observaba como su prometido era golpeado por Seinosuke, no podía hacer nada, las cadenas que la ataban le impedían moverse, preocupada por la situación de su prometido intentaba zafarse para tratar de ayudarle, sin embargo su esfuerzo fue en vano, las cadenas de ningún modo se romperían a menos claro que, las forzara a romperse o encontrará la llave, ninguna de las opciones era viable no había comido nada no tenía fuerzas para romper esas cadenas, por otro lado sospechaba que las llaves se habían quedado en la cabaña y habían sido calcinadas por el fuego o quizás Seinosuke las tendría en sus ropas, no tenía otra opción, debía dejarlo todo en las manos de su prometido, aunque parecía que tenía todas las de perder, había recibido ya más de 50 golpes seguidos, demasiado para Ranma nunca dejaría que le atinaran más de 100 golpes pero su oponente tenía poderes que parecían evitar dejar aberturas en su defensa, "Ranma que esperas esa no es toda tu fuerza," pensaba la chica mientras analizaba los movimientos de ambos combatientes, de lo que no se daba cuenta era que Ranma no estaba recibiendo los golpes, simulaba recibirlos mientras analizaba paso a paso, golpe a golpe los movimientos de su rival buscando una oportunidad para golpear, "ahora" pensó Akane encontrando una abertura en la defensa del espíritu, pero Ranma no hizo movimiento alguno, comenzó a evadir los golpes y a formar una espiral en el lugar, sin duda buscaba hacer el Hiryu Shoten Ha, pero en la condición de sus manos no era la mejor opción además Seinosuke estaba demasiado confiado y el hecho de que era un espíritu lo volvía frío, el Plan de Ranma se formo en la mente de Akane como una fugaz idea que atravesó su mente, "deja de huir mocoso" gruño el espíritu enfurecido, sin duda comenzaba a irritarse ante la idea de que Ranma podría vencerlo, la frustración nublo su mente y solo siguió a Ranma hasta caer en su Trampa, "Hiryu Shoten Ha versión invertida", grito Ranma, el torbellino que habia formado succiono a Seinosuke dentro arrojándolo bruscamente contra el suelo, "eso Ranma susurro Akane con satisfacción, de pronto noto que Ranma volteo hacia ella, comenzó a trotar, el Kafusu se había apagado, Seinosuke no aparecia quizás Ranma habia logrado vencerlo, rápidamente el chico rompió las cadenas que ataban a su prometida, recibiendo de ella un eufórico abrazo contodas las fuerzas de la chica, "Ranma yo…" fue detenida la chica por un extraño ruido proveniente de la espalda del chico, "Akane vete, prometí que regresarías a casa" ordeno el chico que se preparaba nuevamente activando su Kafusu, "no Ranma yo me quedare aquí contigo" respondió enérgicamente la chica, "no lo entiendes, esto es demasiado peligroso" hizo una pausa, "además, nunca me perdonaría si te pasara algo malo, por eso te pido que te vayas, quiero saber que estas segura para poder pelear con todas mis fuerzas", la chica se quedo en silencio ante las palabras de su prometido, "Ya cállate" grito Seinosuke mientras acertaba una patada en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza del chico de la trenza arrojándolo unos cuantos metros lejos de Akane, la chica corrió, hacia el Dojo, se interno en el bosque sin saber a donde ir, ella solo corrió para hacer sentir bien a su Prometido, pero de repente un mal presentimiento la invadió "Ranma no seria capaz de hacer eso" pensó para si al tiempo que se detuvo y volteo hacia atrás, preguntándose si debía dejar a Ranma ahí.

Ranma se levanto y volvió a activar su Kafusu, el golpe lo tomo por sorpresa y desactivo su técnica, "ja, crees que con esa fuerza podrás conmigo, preparate" dijo Ranma mientras corria hacia Seinosuke envolviendo su cuerpo en una enorme flama "¡Ryu Tsume!" grito Ranma mientras daba una serie de veloces y certeras patadas envueltas en fuego al espíritu que habia mantenido cautiva a su prometida, siguió con una seire de golpes al estomago rostro y espalda, termino con una certera patada en la nuca que arrojo al espíritu unos cuantos metros lejos del punto del combate, "ahora preparate, así muera te llevare de vuelta al infierno, ", aclaro Ranma mientras de nuevo corria hacia Seinosuke .

¿Ranma se sacrificara, para rescatar a todos?

¿Akane volverá con Ranma?

¿logrará cumplir con su Promesa?


	9. Chapter 9: La inmolación del Fenix

Hago esto sin fines de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi salvo Sanako y Seinosuke.

**Capitulo 9 .- Dudas.**

Las llamas que envolvían al joven crecían continuamente, los golpes que atestaba cada vez se volvían más lentos, sin duda su energía comenzaba a dejar su cuerpo, solo Ryoga logró llevarlo a ese estado; un golpe dio de lleno en el rostro de Seinosuke, inmediatamente una patada en la espalda le arrojo unos metros lejos de Ranma, quien comenzaba a mostrar signos de cansancio Seinosuke estaba irreconocible, su rostro se volvió rojo, su ojo derecho despareció para dar lugar a una enorme protuberancia color negro, Ranma sabía que debía ganar tiempo, conocía bien a su prometida, sabía cuanto tardaría en llegar a un lugar seguro, pero…

**Dojo Tendo**

La larga noche comenzó a vencer a todos los inquilinos del dojo, Ukyo dormía desde hace un tiempo, y salvo por Nodoka y el viejo, todos comenzaban a cerrar pesadamente los ojos, del otro lado de la casa en la habitación de Nabiki, un almohadón de lagrimas sostenía la cabeza de la bella chica de cabellos cortos, sin saber a ciencia cierta el motivo, la chica se sentía vacía, algo le hacía falta; sin tener conciencia de la hora, fue vencida por la misteriosa y sublime fuerza de Morfeo, incluso después de ceder su conciencia al dios del sueño sus ojos derramaron una última y solitaria lagrima, para dirigirse al maravilloso mundo de los sueños…

En su sueño se veía rodeada de lujos, cuartos llenos de dinero, lujosos automóviles aparcaban el frente de su casa, pero, algo le faltaba, su corazón frio y calculador carecía de compañía, no tenia alguien a quien amar, ni siquiera podía sentirse amada por una persona especial, avanzado su sueño vio a Ranma y a su hermana menor felices y juntos, pero había algo extraño la peculiar trenza del chico no estaba, y se veía más bajo, algo ocurría, así que decidió acercarse…

**Bosque **

Ranma seguía manteniendo el control del combate, Seinosuke lucía muy demacrado, "creí que sería más fácil" dijo mientras se ponía de pie, "parece que duraremos un poco más de lo que pensé" dijo para sí Ranma al momento que se decidía a preparar un nuevo ataque, "prepárate, está vez va en serio" aseguro el espíritu antes de correr hacia el chico que ya lo había diezmado demasiado, ambos chicos corrieron preparándose para dar un poderoso golpe, Ranma ya tenía conocimiento de más de la mitad de los ataque del espíritu y ya sabía como peleaba, así que preparó una vez más su Kafusu, por su parte Seinosuke comenzó a preparar una técnica que no había utilizado, su brazos comenzaron a iluminarse, de una manera semejante al kafusu de Ranma, sin embargo esta era energía pura, al tiempo se escucharon los gritos de Ambos guerreros, "¡KAFUSU!" grito Ranma, "Ryu-Ken" hizo lo propio Seinosuke, la luz creada por el choque de las energía opacaba el Sol, por un breve momento todo Japón se ilumino.

Akane se encontraba a unos cuantos cientos de metros del lugar pero no dejaba de preguntarse si hacia lo correcto, la duda que se encontraba en su mente no le permitia avanzar a la velocidad que Ranma esperaba, trotaba lentamente para llegar al dojo, el sentimiento de culpa presionaba a la chica para que volviera pero recordaba las palabras de su prometido y volvía a centrarse en su meta, " no importa lo que pase volveré al Dojo" se aseguro mentalmente antes de ser iluminada por la luz del choque de energías, "¡Ranma!" grito mientras corria de regreso al sitio del encuentro.

Los ojos del chico eran diferentes, el color era chocolate, era imposible era Ranma, no podía ser nadie más, pero sus ojos, sus ojos, esos ojos no eran suyos, "¡ah!" despertó bruscamente , y con su respiración agitada, "fue…, fue solo un sueño, que bien" pensó para sí mientras se preguntaba que significaba ese sueño. La luna iluminaba su Habitación Repentinamente un resplandor ilumino su habitación, seguida por una fuerte ráfaga de viento, definitivamente algo andaba mal.

El viejo Happossai despertó abruptamente y rápidamente se puso de pie, "cielos, creo que al final si fui un buen maestro" dijo mientras Genma y Soun despertaban y salían al patio, un rayo de energía se dibujo en el cielo y se perdió rumbo al fin del espacio, "creo que el chico sabía lo que hacía, es una lástima" comento el viejo Happossai, "si así es, me pregunto a que se referiría cuando miro al cielo antes de despedirse de nosotros" dijo Genma mirando la estela de luz que dejo la explosión.

Akane corría rápidamente hacia el lugar de la explosión, al parecer la duda la venció y no logro cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Ranma, llegar al dojo paso a un segundo plano cuando a sus espaldas un enorme rayo de luz salió disparado rumbo a la atmosfera. La luz que genero la explosión le permitió tener una clara idea de donde se encontraban ambos peleadores, las dudas de su mente serian aclaradas en el momento que se encontrara de nuevo con Ranma.

Ambos lucían sus desgatadas ropas, El Kafusu aun se mantenía constante en los puños del muchacho de la trenza, "vaya así que después de todo si estás a mi nivel" espeto con un tono de arrogancia en su voz aquel espíritu, el orgullo Saotome no se quedo atrás, "ja, acaso crees que ese era mi poder, no es ni la mitad, acabaré contigo en cualquier momento" dijo con una bien actuada seguridad, aunque sabía bien que estuvo cerca de perder algo más que la pelea; ambas técnicas fueron lo suficientemente poderosas como para reducir a cenizas los arboles más cercanos a la zona del impacto, "muy bien esperaba no tener que llegar a estos extremos pero creo que es algo que tenía que ocurrir" dijo sacudiéndose el polvo del pantalón, "¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto Seinosuke, al tiempo que se despojaba de su camisa, "bueno, es que, je, al parecer solo podre detenerte de una forma, esperaba no tener que usar esta técnica", comenzó a ponerse en la posición del tigre caído, se puso de rodillas en el suelo, coloco sus manos, en el suelo, y comenzó a concentrar un poco de energía alrededor de su cuerpo, Seinosuke no creía lo que veía Ranma Saotome, el Héroe de Nerima estaba dispuesto a implorar piedad, sin embargo algo iba mal sentía como la energía de Ranma se acumulaba, pero no lograba explicarse porque.

Akane continuo corriendo a través del bosque ya lograba sentir las poderosas presencias energéticas de los guerreros, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un campo abierto donde los arboles habían sido devorados por una gran cantidad de energía en forma de explosión, cuando logro ver a Ranma elpalpitar de su corazón disminuyo, la duda que guardaba desapareció cuando volvió a ver el rostro de Ranma.

"¡PREPARATE!" grito Ranma mientras una enorme llamarada comenzaba a emerger de su cuerpo, estaba dispuesto a dar todo por lograr que Akane, y el dojo tuvieran un futuro, era el momento adecuado, Seinosuke mantenía su defensa abierta, estaba en una posición privilegiada, y seguramente Akane estaría llegando al dojo, siempre se había quejado de lo débil y la poca condición que tenia comparada con el pero sabía que era rápida y si se daba prisa llegaría rápidamente a la carretera y con suerte lograría que la llevara a Tokio para tomar un tren directo a Nerima, y luego se encontraría en el dojo acompañando a todos ahí, salto para dar su golpe final pero al momento de acercarse a Seinosuke se vio obligado a detener repentinamente su ataque la presencia de Akane a tan relativamente poca distancia lo obligo a pelear por más tiempo, ya había saltado, por lo que se impulso en los hombros de Seinosuke, dando un giro en el aire para caer frente a su prometida, "creí que ya estarías lejos de aquí, al menos lo suficiente como para pelear más tranquilo" dijo a la chica sin perder de vista al espíritu que comenzaba a correr hacia ellos, debía pensar rápido, seguramente habría otra explosión si seguían peleando como lo habían estado haciendo, no quería que nada le pasara a Akane, debía llevarla a un lugar seguro, no había muchos lugares a los cuales ir, "¡ryu-ken!" grito Seinosuke mientras lanzaba un puñetazo directo a Ranma, "rayos" pensó al tiempo que sujetaba la muñeca del espíritu con su mano izquierda y la desviaba hacia el suelo y con su mano derecha tiraba de Akane para alejarla de la lluvia de rocas y tierra que reboto del impacto del Ryu-Ken.

"diablos, debo hacer algo rápido, si no pongo a akane en un lugar seguro no podre derrotar a Seinosuke" pensaba mientras huía junto con Akane, se detuvo de repente, "la cueva, claro" dijo mientras tomaba en brazos a su prometida y saltaba a la copa de un árbol si buscaba la orientación del lugar donde Seinosuke mantuvo cautiva a su amada, cuando logro divisar la cueva bajo del árbol y comenzó a correr rumbo a la cueva, "¿Ranma estas bien?" pregunto Akane al ver el rostro del joven, definitivamente era una pelea difícil, jamás había vista Ranma en ese estado, su ceja derecha estaba abierta, uno de esos puñetazos había logrado darle de lleno, la sangre escurría por su rostro, sus ropas se encontrabas desgarradas, su bufanda color amarillo comenzaba a verse marrón debido al polvo las cenizas y las gotas de Sangre que habían recibido de la ceja del chico, "si, recuerda lo que te dije de esta bufanda" susurro con una sonrisa en sus labios, "nadie me derrotará si llevo esta bufanda", le dijo al oído recordándole la promesa que le hizo el día que se lo regalo, "Ranma, yo…yo" fue interrumpida por Ranma cuando delicadamente la bajo de sus brazos, "espera aquí por mí, recuerda lo que te dije", agrego mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la chica, como si fuese la última vez que se abrazarían, la chica respondió al abrazo apoyando su rostro en el pecho del joven, sentía su calor, el agitado palpitar de su corazón, la húmeda camisa rasgada del muchacho, permanecieron así por unos momentos, ninguno quería separarse.

**DOJO**

"¿creen que vuelva?" pregunto Nodoka a los tres maestros, quienes se mantuvienron en silencio por unos momentos, generando un ambiente de suspenso y desesperación, después de dar un ligero suspiro el maestro Genma miro el cielo y respondió la pregunta de su esposa, "eso es lo que yo quiero creer" al decir esto la madre de Ranma sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir, como sus piernas perdían fuerza y como una parte de ella se hacía trizas, pesadamente cayo sobre sus rodillas volviéndose un mar de llanto, "sin embargo, con Ranma nunca se sabe" dijo el maestro Happossai, dándole una pequeña esperanza a la señora Saotome.

Nabiki bajo a la cocina y tomo un poco de agua, ese sueño la había dejado con muchas dudas, que intentaba decirle, al salir a la sala vio con envidia como Ukyo dormía con cierta tranquilidad, a pesar de que las lagrimas que derramo demostrarán que su enorme tristeza difícilmente desaparecería, pensó en su sueño por un momento, definitivamente seria una noche eterna con todos los sucesos que ocurrieron en los últimos días, dirigió una mirada llena de fe al lugar, ni siquiera sabía la razón de su actuar, tal vez la esperanza de ver a su hermana y a Ranma la orillaron a revisar la habitación de manera automática, buscando vanamente los rostros de ambos jóvenes.

**Bosque**

Seinosuke no desaprovecho la oportunidad que el chico de la trenza le brindaba, la escena dejo al joven con la guardia baja y todos sus puntos expuestos, "¡Ryu-Ken!" grito Seinosuke mientras Su puño se dirigía fugazmente al rostro de su rival, "espérame aquí", Susurro Ranma mientras bloqueaba con su puño derecho el golpe de aquel espíritu, de manera casi inmediata 100 puñetazos impactaron el abdomen de Seinosuke, quien perdió el aliento momentáneamente debido a la cantidad de fuerza aplicada en cada golpe, " al parecer no terminas de captarlo verdad" alardeo el chico de la bufanda, "mientras tenga alguien a quien proteger, y un lugar en el cual me estén esperando" dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a su oponente, "yo, jamás…" enfatizo lo ultimo mientras rasgaba lo que quedaba de su camisa mostrando su torso, "y repito JAMAS, seré derrotado" después sujeto a Seinosuke de los restos del cuellos de su camisa, y lo puso de pie, Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, se veía decidido a dar el todo por el todo, "preparate por que está vez me aseguraré de que vuelvas al donde debes estar", Dijo Ranma mientras las Flamas de su Kafusu envolvían sus puños y comenzaban a volverse azules.

Akane esperaba dentro de la cueva confiaba en Ranma, ella sabía que su prometido no le fallaría, en un sinfín de ocasiones le demostró que era capaz de dar la vida con tal de verla sana y salva, siempre lo supo, pero siempre le pareció divertido discutir con él, pero sin embargo temía por la seguridad del chico, la fuerza de Seinosuke podría terminar con el.

**¿Qué tendrá pensado hacer Ranma? ¿Qué significará el extraño sueño de Nabiki?**

**¿Tendra un nuevo As bajo la Manga? ¿Cuándo morirá Happossai? ¿Será inmortal?**

**¿La historia tendrá un final Feliz?**

_**Bueno primero que nada pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar esta historia pero, entre tareas, exámenes y prepararme para la PAA no me había dado tiempo de terminarlo tan rápido, sin embargo estás dos semanas me sirvieron, me ayudaron a ordenarme un poco y a terminar este capitulo, además ya estoy terminando el siguiente y estoy por comenzar el capitulo final.**_

_**Dudas, felicitaciones, Saludos, Comentarios, criticas, Apoyo moral, Etc., siéntanse en confianza de darlos a conocer, ya sea con un review o con un PM.**_

_**En fin por el momento no me queda más que agradecerles por su paciencia y por darse un tiempo para leer esta historia.**_


	10. Chapter 10: El León se redime y el Fenix

**Capitulo 10: El león se Redime, la inmolación del Fenix**

Aun inmersa en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, se veía a sí misma con su prometido, no dejaba de pensar en cuanto deseaba que esa pesadilla terminara para poder estar una vez más junto a él, la oscuridad que gobernaba la cueva, tranquilizaba a la chica como buscando forzarla a meditar los aspectos más importantes de su vida, la relación con su prometido, las acciones de las cuales se llenaba de orgullo y aquellas de las cuales deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hubiesen sido simples sueños, mentalmente repaso su vida en retrospectiva, recordó las caricias de su prometido, sus besos su calor su respiración, recordó todas las veces que lo golpeo por describirla con calificativos nada positivos, las veces que lo golpeo por que Shampoo se abalanzaba sobre el, en fin muchos malos momentos, pero recordó momentos importantes, El día de la boda estropeada, la pelea con Saffron "ese tonto" pensó mientras recordaba las palabras de Ranma y el golpe que se auto receto en la mejilla cuando pensó que no logró salvarla, recordó también las palabras que le dijo cuando le regalo la bufanda que aun seguía usando, la primera vez que Ranma se le declaro pensando que aún seguía bajo el efecto de la bandita de Happossai, y el día que lo conoció, y el día que conoció a la madre de Ranma, "mamá" pensó mientras un suspiro demostró los sentimientos hacia su madre, giro su cabeza un poco y su imaginación figuro el rostro de su madre, cuanta falta le hacía, y más aun en estos momentos, finalmente cerró los ojos mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla derecha.

Fuera de la cueva Ranma y Seinosuke combatían ferozmente, "así que, ¿está vez vas con todo eh mocoso?", alardeo Seinosuke mientras esquivaba los puños de el chico, "ja, solo espera y veraz" aclaro Ranma, mientras lograba atinar el primer golpe luego de que Akane entro a la cueva, el golpe abrió las defensas del espíritu que no pudo evitar ser atacado de nuevo por la fusión del kafusu y el Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, los golpes impactaron el rostro y parte del pecho de aquel demacrado espíritu, Ranma no desaprovecho su oportunidad y pateo el torso de Seinosuke quien se encontraba en el piso, Seinosuke bloqueo la patada y lanzo al chico al aire, salto y comenzó a dar una serie de golpes rápidos el torso y la espalda de Ranma, después giro sobre el eje de su cadera y dando un par de vueltas termino su ataque con una patada que enterró a Ranma en el suelo, ese conjunto de golpes le saco el aire, pero lentamente se puso de pie, velozmente Seinosuke atino otro golpe al rostro y después uno al estomago, Ranma se sujeto el abdomen y escupió una bocarada de Sangre, "¿así que, me enviarías de Regreso?" pregunto sarcásticamente Seinosuke mientras sujetaba del cuello al chico y lo alzaba un poco en el aire, "patético", dijo finalmente Seinosuke antes de preparar su Ryu Ken, Su puño comenzó a irradiar una anergia color blanco, esta comenzó a formar pequeñas ondulaciones que la hacían parecer la hoja de un sierra, "¡Muere!" grito Seinosuke mientras la vida de Ranma pasaba frente a sus ojos, una luz cegadora envolvió el lugar llegando incluso a iluminar un poco el interior de la cueva.

"Ranma, Ranma, ¡Ranma!" lo llamó una voz conocida, el sabia de quien era esa voz, "Sanako, Sanako ¿Dónde estás?" pregunto el chico mientras comenzaba a notar otra presencia al tiempo que la luz comenzaba a disiparse, " bien escucha en estos momentos debo volver ya no puedo estar aquí por mucho tiempo pero este sujeto no paraba de pedirme que lo trajera", se justifico el ángel, la luz se había disipado casi por completo, dejando ver a un joven vestido de blanco con cabello negro recogido por una pañoleta, "¿estás bien Ranma?", pregunto el chico que permanecía de espaldas frente a él, "R-Ryoga, ¿eres tú?" pregunto desconcertado al chico que había sido atravesado por el Ryu Tsume de Seinosuke, "pero Ryoga, ¡que rayos haces aquí!, más importante aún ¿por qué estás vestido así?" su tono se volvió serio, "je, vaya forma de agradecer que te salvará la vida, pero en fin, hay solo tres razones por las cuales estoy aquí" dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a Seinosuke, "en primer lugar no logre darle la paliza que merecía a este sujeto, en segundo lugar, nunca le dije a tu prometida lo que sentía, y…" hizo una pausa para girar su cabeza hacia su viejo amigo, "por último, tenía que agradecerte por ser mi amigo, gracias a ti me volví tan fuerte como llegue a serlo, y todo por una estúpida obsesión, pero…" volteo al cielo recordando a su amada, "fue gracias a esa obsesión por derrotarte que conocí a Ukyo, y gracias a ti logre tener una técnica muy poderosa, gracias por ser mi amigo Ranma, incluso aunque peleábamos siempre nunca nos deseamos el mal de corazón" miro una vez más al chico que no entendía lo que pasaba , aún teniendo una idea que no quería fuera verdad, " ¿Ryoga tu?" Ryoga miro a Seinosuke y finalmente dijo, "por favor dile a Akane cuanto la amé y dile a Ukyo que recuerde lo que le dije, ¿es una promesa de acuerdo?", dijo más en una orden que en una petición, mientras una enorme cantidad de energía se acumulaba alrededor de él, su ataque sería devastador, tanta tristeza le daba un poder que jamás se vio en el chico, "adiós Ranma, tal vez algún día volvamos a vernos" , una lagrima rodo por su rostro demostrando el grado de tristeza que había en su corazón, jamás podría ver a s su amada Ukyo en un plano terrenal, no podría ayudar a su heredero a entrenar, no podría convivir con sus seres queridos pero siempre los estaría cuidando desde donde estuviera, "espero que termines con el Ranma, ¡Shishi Houkodan!" Grito mientras un Rayo de energía se elevaba al cielo, majestuoso surco el aire rumbo al cielo, el brillo de su ataque ilumino la noche y mostro a todo Japón su localización, tres segundos bastaron para que aquella torre de energía volviera a su punto de partida; como estrella fugaz impacto la zona, el polvo que levanto abarco cerca de un kilometro de diámetro "¡Ryoga!" grito vanamente Ranma, el chico se había ido junto a Sanako, sorpresivamente de entre el polvo se escucho una voz "je, ese idiota creyó que solo con eso me detendría" alardeo de si mismo, sin embargo su cuerpo no demostraba lo que sus palabras sostenían, "al parecer no le gustó que allá acabado con él", quizá ese fue el peor error que cometió aquel espíritu, sus palabras confirmaron las sospechas del chico de la bufanda, "así que eso era" murmuro mientras su Kafusu retomaba fuerza y comenzaba a envolverlo por completo, "que ocurre, tan molesto te puso la muerte de ese imbécil" le grito a modo de burla el espíritu logrando solo aumentar el coraje y la fuerza del chico, se levanto y termino de rasgar su camisa, "demuéstrame todo tu poder, de cualquier modo tendrás que acompañarle" grito por última vez antes de recibir un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro que le disloco la quijada, " escúchame bien" dijo mientras lo alzaba en el aire, "¡me importa un carajo quien seas, que es lo que quieras, y por qué estás aquí, pero así vuelvas a la vida mil veces, mil veces te enviare de vuelta al infierno, así que prepárate!" dijo antes de golpearle lde nuevo, después lo arrojo a unos cuantos metros, y al tiempo que se levanto salto para patear su cráneo.

**Dojo Tendo.**

Quienes estaban despiertos vieron la imponente torre de energía que subió a la atmosfera y volvió, justo en ese momento Ukyo despertó, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había sido Ryoga, después de todo, la figura que formo esa torre era la cabeza de un León, de nuevo rompió en llanto, ninguno más que ella logro percatarse de que Ryoga había vuelto brevemente aunque no se imaginaba por qué, "Bien parece que Ranma por fin lo venció" dijo alentadoramente el señor Tendo, "yo sabía que mi hijo podía hacerlo, después de todo es un Saotome", alardeo de nuevo el Genma, Nodoka sintió que su corazón volvia a bombear sangre, sin embargo Happossai y Cologne murmuraban solo entre ellos, " ¿crees que el chico vuelva?" pregunto Cologne, "no lo sé, el chico es fuerte pero" , dijo Happossai, "el chico es fuerte, quizá el espíritu no pueda con el pero Ranma no sobreviviría del todo en caso de vencerlo" comento el viejo, "¿a qué te refieres Happy?" indago la amazona, " la técnica que le enseño esa chica Sanako, es muy poderosa, pero, debe tener algun costo, además ambos están muy parejos; Nabiki escucho todo, su sueño aun la hacía dudar pero tenía una pequeña hipótesis que comprobaría en el momento en que ambos jóvenes volvieran.

**De nuevo en el Bosque.**

Ranma no paraba de golpear a Seinosuke, ya había usado su Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, así como su Moko Takabisha, increíblemente su oponente aun seguía consiente, parecía estar guardando energía para algo, quizá una técnica esperaba para ser revelada, o quizá solo esperaba la oportunidad para dar una última estocada y acabar con él, el chico le dio tres patadas en el pecho, el abdomen y luego en la cabeza, después golpeo rápidamente en diez puntos vitales, uso de nuevo su truco de las castañas calientes junto con su kafusu, "¿que diablos está planeando, por qué no ataca?" se pregunto a si mismo mientras golpeaba el cuerpo de Seinosuke, " 451, 452, 453, 454, ….497, 498, 499, 500!" pensó Seinosuke mientras liberaba de un solo golpe toda la energía que estuvo almacenando, "¡Ryu Tsume!" balbuceo intentando gritar al tener la quijada dislocada, Ranma no logro entender su balbuceo, pero logro sentir el puño de Seinosuke atravesar su abdomen y arrojarlo varios metros lejos de donde estaba, Ranma se levanto sujetándose el abdomen, definitivamente lo que veía era sangre, esto ya era demasiado, tenía que acabar con el, levanto la vista para recibir un nuevo puñetazo en el rostro, rápidamente se levanto y vio como Seinosuke intentaba golpearlo nuevamente, pero bloqueo su ataque y arrojo a Seinosuke algunos metros lejos de él, "¡oye, te propongo algo!" declaro seguro de si mismo el chico, "seguramente al igual que yo sabes que esto no nos llevará a ningún punto, así que ¿Por qué no lo hacemos domo caballeros?, una sola estocada, así ganara el que sea más rápido y mas fuerte" sugirio mientras se ponía de pie, Seinosuke se puso de pie y sujeto su mandíbula, aplico un poco de fuerza y recoloco el hueso en su lugar "je me parece una buena idea, de cualquier modo creo que ya es tiempo de terminar con esto", el dolor podría ser insoportable, sin embargo, eso no presentaba problema para un espíritu.

Akane, sumida en sus recuerdos ignoraba por un momento el infierno que se desataba fuera de su refugio, recordaba los buenos y malos momentos, las veces que su amado le demostró que la quería al igual que las tantas ocasiones que deseo matarlo y estrangularlo ella misma, un ligero temblor la saco de su trance, la preocupación volvió a ella sin embargo la confianza en su aun prometido la mantuvo en un ligero estado de calma, sabía que si Ranma sobrevivía a esto ellos podrían ser felices y por fin encontrar la paz que tanto les faltaba, pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas, y ella lo sabía, debía saber cómo se encontraba , esa ansiedad comenzaba a tentarla, sabía que no debía salir pero tenía que saber el destino de su amado, así que decidida se pudo de pie y lentamente comenzó a buscar la salida.

"¡muy bien, ¿estás listo Seinosuke?" grito mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque, "¡si, espero estés listo bastardo!" le insulto mientras esperaban algo que les marcara el toque de guerra para atacar, "debo ser rápido", pensó Ranma mientras tensaba y relajaba sus músculos para combatir la ansiedad, "morirás, jaja" pensaba el espíritu mientras anticipaba su victoria; el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente, pareciera que escapaba del lugar pues no quería ser testigo del choque de estos dos titanes del combate, de pronto un silencio sepulcral se apodero del lugar, no había viento ni animales, quizá lo único que se podía escuchar eran los latidos del corazón de Ranma, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, ambas estaban deseosas de venganza, buscaban destruir tan solo con la mirada, el primer sonido detonaría la furia de dos espíritus combativos tan poderosos que serian capaces de destruir todo un país o un mundo.

Akane buscaba la salida, los deseos de ver la victoria de su eterno protector la vencieron y la ayudaron a encontrar la salida, "Ranma", pensó mientras corría hacia el exterior, "ranma" visualizaba su objetivo, cuando logro ver un poco de luz proveniente del exterior, se dirigió aun mas rápido al exterior.

Una pequeña roca comenzó a rodar por la pendiente de la cueva, despertando la expectación de los guerreros, lentamente, el tiempo pareció de tenerse, y el escaso segundo que tardo en caer se volvió eterno, fugazmente el Kafusu de Ranma comenzó a envolverlo por completo, su vista se nublo ante la idea de vengar la muerte de su amigo y cobrarse el secuestro de Akane, Seinosuke por su parte se rodeo de energía, un aura oscura se apodero de él, comenzando a opacar su cuerpo, finalmente la roca cayó al piso señalando el inicio del combate ambos saltaron con decisión en sus rostros buscando acabarse el uno al otro.

Akane miraba expectante la escena del combate, había logrado salir para ser testigo visual de la transformación de ambos gladiadores, sus propias energías impedían ver sus cuerpos, la velocidad era tal que incluso para Akane era difícil seguirlos, una vista común solo vería el par de aros de luz que los envolvían, se quedo sin habla, el silencio prevaleció en el lugar hasta el momento en que ambos decidieron lanzar sus más poderosos ataques.

Ambos contendientes corrían hasta el máximo que sus cuerpos podían tolerar, Seinosuke comenzó a correr mientras desgajaba la tierra con su puño para dejar marcado el sendero de su ataque, Ranma por otro lado corría Expectante buscando ser el último en golpear, confiaba en su velocidad y destreza mental, incluso tal vez abusando de su suerte, ambos caminos eran tan opuestos como el ying y el Yang, y a la vez tan similares como dos gotas de agua, separados por 10 metros de distancia ambos liberaron sus mortales tecnicas, el primero en golpear seria el vencedor. "¡Ryu no fukkatsu!" grito Seinosuke envolviendo su puño con su aura para buscar dar una estocada asesina que le diera su tan ansiada victoria, " ¡Hiryu kiba!" grito ranma mientras golpeaba a Seinosuke directo en el rostro al tiempo que el puño de Seinosuke se dirigía a su pecho, la navaja que formaba la energía de seinosuke se acercaba fugazmente a su pecho, sin poder evitarlo, Ranma recibió el golpe que se adentro por su pecho llegando a un punto importante, rápidamente se separo de Seinosuke, y dando un salto hacia atrás envolvió su cuerpo en llamas para terminar lo que comenzó, casi instantáneamente salto de nuevo con sus brazos abiertos, si bien no era una buena forma atacar con la defensa abierta Ranma sabía lo que hacía, dio tres giros en el aire y lanzo una patada hacia su rival, Seinosuke se quedo impactado ante la majestuosidad y complejidad del ataque de Ranma, anonadado no logro evadir la fulminante patada que atravesó su pecho, Seinosuke quedo tendido en el suelo, su mirada lucía diferente, lucía más calmada, más transparente, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas "lo siento Sanako te falle" suspiro mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Ranma se mantuvo de espaldas el mechon de su frente impedía verlo a los ojos, de forma estoica se mantuvo de pie , una brillante esfera se poso en el pecho se Seinosuke, "ya puedes descansar en paz mi amado guerrero" dijo antes de llevarse consigo al espíritu "gracias…Ranma" dijeron al unisonó demostrando la buena pareja que fueron en vida. "Akane" pesó mientras figuraba el rostro de su amada en su mente, "¡Ranma!" grito Akane mientras corría hacía el, "¡Ranma!" grito una vez más buscando hacer reaccionar al chico de la bufanda, sin embargo la respuesta que esta buscaba fue todo lo contrario, el chico continuaba cabizbajo y de repente callo pesadamente al piso, "¡RANMAA!" grito desesperada la chica de los cabellos azules, mientras se dejaba caer al lado del muchacho, "Ranma, Ranma ¿estás bien?" pregunto mientras colocaba la cabeza de su amado en sus piernas "A- Akane" respondió tenuemente mientras entreabría su ojo derecho, acaricio sus mejillas y la miro a los ojos, "te dije, ugh " contesto entrecortado, pero un dolor en su pecho le evito seguir con su respuesta, el dolor se figuraba en su rostro, "que mientras, usara esta bufanda" señalando la deteriorada bufanda, resoplo y comenzó a respirar con dificultad "nadie me vencería. Ahora, vámonos al dojo" dijo mas en una orden que en una sugerencia, "¡pero Ranma no podrás caminar en ese estado!" le regaño con lagrimas en los ojos, "je, olvidas que hablas con el guerrero más poderoso del mundo. Descuida, yo estaré bien. Además prometí llevarte antes del amanecer y solo nos faltan unas pocas horas" termino el chico mientras difícilmente logró ponerse en pie, " y Ranma Saotome nunca falta a su palabra" dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, un dolor lo obligo a sujetarse nuevamente el pecho, después vomito un poco de sangre y se puso de pie extendió su mano para que su prometida la sujetará y ambos se dirigieron al dojo "Ranma ¿seguro que estas bien?" pregunto preocupada la chica "claro solo debo descansar un poco" dijo fingiendo seguridad el chico, aunque sabia que jamás se recuperaría del daño que Seinosuke le propicio.

**Dojo Tendo**

"¿entonces Happy, crees que el chico vuelva con salud?", pregunto Cologne aun intrigada por el comentario del viejo maestro, "no le se Cologne, tal vez el chico sea más fuerte de lo que creemos, o tal vez ni siquiera pueda pasar esta prueba", contesto el viejo "entonces no confías del todo en el, ¿verdad Happy?", pregunto de nuevo, "no lo se tal vez aun quiera creer que soy más fuerte que el, tal vez los celos me hagan divagar, pero en todo caso, creo que ya no tendremos más cosas que enseñarle, el chico ya nos ha superado".

En su habitación Nabiki buscaba una explicación para su sueño, buscaba por todos lados, quizá estaba demasiado cansada, tal vez eso era, después de todo había sido un día muy largo, poco a poco fue siendo vencida por el poder de Morfeo, la duda que tanto la aquejaba dejo de presentar problema para dormir y finalmente logro juntar los ojos para sumirse en un profundo sueño.

Kasumi, permanecía despierta, tal vez su sentido de responsabilidad le ordenaba mantenerse despierta o tal vez las 5 tazas de café le impedían cerrar los ojos, junto a ella se mantenía aun despierta Nodoka, con la esperanza inquebrantable de ver el momento en que su hijo atravesará la puerta principal de dojo, sus ojeras delataban su falta de sueño, Los maestros de mediana edad no dejaban de recorrer los pasillos meditando las posibilidades del chico, al parecer por primera vez se preocupaban por el más que por el futuro del Dojo, "¿cree usted que podamos mantener vivo este dojo Tendo?", pregunto el hombre del turbante, antes de recibir un golpe de una olla voladora por parte de su esposa, quien con lagrimas en sus ojos cuestiono la falta de escrupulos que nuca tuvo, aunque tal vez lo hizo solo para cortar la extremadamente tensa situación en la que se encontraba la familia.

"cologne…", pregunto el anciano mientras cerraba sus ojos , "¿si happy?" respondió ella, "creo que es momento de comenzar a rezar" declaro finalmente el anciano sin recibir respuesta, la vieja amazona solo cerró los ojos y comenzó a orar en silencio.

El cuerpo de Ryoga permanecía tendido en la habitación donde Ranma y Genma dormían, el cuerpo que en un momento llego a mantener un rostro de preocupación y tristeza cambio en un momento pues ahora su alma estaba libre de pesares que lo mantenían atado a este mundo, todo quedaba a partir de ahora en manos de la siguiente generación.

_**¿Qué significa el sueño de nabiki? ¿Llegarán al Dojo?**_

_**¿Qué pasará con la familia Saotome? ¿Cuáles son las sospechas de Happossai?**_

_**¿por qué se llama la ultima batalla?**_

_**¡todo en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo de este FIC de Ranma ½ ¡LA ULTIMA BATALLA! **_

_Disculpen por toda la tardanza pero he tenido mucho compromisoso los cuales no he podido dejar de atender espero poder terminar el siguiente capitulo en una semana o quizás en tres días, todo depende de la inspiración que tenga._


End file.
